


Daños Colaterales

by nxriamartin (NMartin)



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/nxriamartin
Summary: Alejada de la gran ciudad, Raquel nunca se imaginó que volvería a experimentar lo que era el amor. Estaba demasiado ocupada reconstruyendo su vida, creando un hogar en medio del campo. Y sin embargo, él lo cambió todo. Apareció de la nada, en una carretera vacía con su coche gris y sus gafas de pasta, pero pronto se convirtió en el hombre al que amaría para lo que le quedaba de vida.O eso pensaba ella, hasta que el atraco empezó.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo & Professor | Sergio Marquina, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

_ “I'm that bad type, make your mama sad type, make your girlfriend mad tight, might seduce your dad type, I'm the bad guy, duh.” _

Raquel cantaba al ritmo de la canción mientras avanzaba por la solitaria y estrecha carretera, esquivando los pequeños baches que había en el pavimento con pericia, ya acostumbrada al desolado camino que tenía que hacer diariamente. Miró por el retrovisor, asegurándose de que las grandes planchas y palés de madera siguieran en su sitio y no aplastaran las cajas llenas de comida— que se estropease la compra semanal sería un gran incordio. Subió el volumen, aprovechando que iba sola en el vehículo para sacar su lado más cañero y cantar hasta quedarse afónica. Cuando iba en el coche con Paula no podía poner la radio tan alta, ni podía escuchar ese tipo de canciones. Su hija prefería escuchar cualquier melodía que se hubiera hecho viral en TikTok durante las últimas semanas, y si no se escuchaba lo que estaba ‘de moda’ procedía a quejarse cada dos por tres. Giró el volante y tomó el desvío que llevaba a su finca, oculto detrás de un árbol donde colgaba un desgastado cartel que indicaba la privacidad de la propiedad. El camino a los viñedos era la única manera de acceder a su propia casa, lo que le permitía observar a los trabajadores desde la camioneta durante unos minutos. Como muchas de las tierras que rodeaban el pequeño chalet donde vivía Raquel, la finca era propiedad de un famoso empresario. La humilde mujer no se podía permitir comprar una casa como las enormes mansiones con piscina que había visto en la zona, pero tampoco quería ese tipo de vida. Su antiguo sueldo de policía y sus ahorros sólo le habían permitido comprar una pequeña casa de dos pisos con un pequeño huerto y jardín, que había ido reformando poco a poco. Había instalado una piscina desmontable cerca del huerto para que tanto su madre como su hija pudieran refrescarse en los meses de verano, el único lujo del que disponían. Abrió la guantera, sacando sus gafas de aviador y colocándoselas con rapidez antes de tomar la última curva hasta su hogar y que el sol le diera en la cara. Bajó la velocidad, sonriendo a la mujer que leía una revista de cotilleos sentada en una silla y aparcando a escasos metros.

“Hola mamá.” la saludó, bajando de la camioneta de un salto.

“Hola hija. ¿Cómo ha ido?”

“Mucha gente, para variar.” la ex inspectora suspiró, dejándose caer en otra de las sillas del jardín y cerrando los ojos. “Es la última vez que voy al centro a hacer la compra, entre los gilipollas que cruzan en rojo y los que consiguieron el carné en la tómbola casi me mato varias veces.”

“Si yo no sé para que vas ahí, si hay supermercados mucho más cerca. La idea de venir a vivir a las afueras es no tener que hacer vida en el centro.”

“Sí mamá, pero tenía que ir a recoger los palés a la tienda de José, no iba a hacer que el pobre nos los trajera… ¡encima de que nos hace el favor de guardarlos!”

“¿Palés?”

“Para los bancos del jardín... ¿Te acuerdas de que vino la semana pasada a montar la piscina? Que dijo que le sobraban palés y yo tenía planeado recogerlos y pintarlos...”

“Ah, sí, sí, claro. El jueves vino.”

Raquel suspiró, sabiendo que era inutil volver a recordar los detalles diarios a su madre. Pasó al lado de ella y aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla y acariciar a la pequeña bola de pelo que se acurrucaba sobre las piernas de la señora. Negrita sonrió felizmente— la terrier solo se dejaba acariciar cuando estaba en el regazo de Mariví. Varios ladridos distrajeron a Raquel, que rápidamente se vió envuelta por tres perros que pedían su atención. “Sois unas celosas.” les dijo, tomándose su tiempo para acariciar la cabeza de cada labrador, obteniendo sonrisas y lametones en sus manos como recompensa. Caminando como pudo con los perros a su alrededor, abrió la puerta de casa y movió el tope de la puerta para que se quedase abierta mientras descargaba las compras. “Abajo. Abajo.” ordenaba cada vez que se acercaba a la parte de atrás y los animales intentaban subir al automóvil, pensando que se iban de viaje. “¡Luna, abajo!” añadió, recibiendo un ladrido como respuesta. “Oye, no me contestes así, eh.” le recriminó, a lo que la perra respondió segundo ladrido. “Tú sabrás, luego no vendrás de paseo.” añadió la mujer mientras recogía una caja y caminaba hacia la cocina, repitiendo el proceso varias veces. Ignoró el dolor de espalda que ya se había convertido en constante— a veces se preguntaba si comprar la vieja casa y renovarla había sido buena idea.

Se habían mudado hacía tan solo seis meses, después del juicio en el que la inspectora había conseguido la custodia completa de Paula. Ella quería irse del país y viajar al Reino Unido, pero sabía que eso era incompatible con la situación de Mariví— no podía hacer que la mujer viajase a un lugar donde no se podría comunicar con nadie. Así que tras una exhaustiva búsqueda decidieron que la pequeña finca situada en Toledo estaba lo suficientemente apartada de la ciudad como para no llamar la atención, pero no tanto como para que Paula no pudiera hacer vida normal. Contrastando con los lujosos palacetes y mansiones antiguas que la rodeaban, la casa no tenía nada especial ni hectáreas de tierras a su alrededor— en el pasado había sido el hogar de los trabajadores y temporeros del campo vecino. La mujer tampoco envidiaba a esas familias que llegaban en coches de lujo y que celebraban fiestas varias veces al mes, era feliz con su pequeño huerto y los trabajos de renovación a los que se había dedicado desde hacía tiempo. Miró a su alrededor mientras colocaba los yogures en la nevera. La cocina de la casa era espaciosa, con una isla en el centro que solían usar para tomar el desayuno o dejar la compra para luego ordenarla. Mucho más nueva que el resto de la casa, era la habitación en la que habían invertido más tiempo y dinero al reformar la vivienda, y la verdad que Raquel no podía estar más contenta de cómo había quedado. La madera de los muebles hacía un gran contraste con la piedra de las paredes, y le daba ese toque moderno pero rústico que tanto le gustaba.

Una vez había acabado de ordenar la compra, decidió descargar los palés antes de que el cansancio y la pereza se adueñaran de su cuerpo, y tras volver a colocarse bien el pañuelo que envolvía su pelo volvió a cruzar el jardín. Las tres perras ya habían perdido el interés por ella, aunque la más mayor de ellas la miraba con interés desde la sombra de un árbol.  _ Siempre vigilante,  _ pensó la mujer. La tarea de descarga le ocupó gran parte del día, y para cuando quiso descansar ya tenía que ir a por su hija al colegio. Se dió una rápida ducha, para después vestirse con otra de sus camisetas básicas de tirantes y unos pantalones cómodos. Se volvió a colocar el pañuelo, atándolo a modo de diadema y cogiendo las llaves del coche. “Me voy a buscar a la niña, hay canelones en la nevera. Si ves que no llegamos ponlos en el microondas y cena tranquila.” le dijo a la anciana que disfrutaba de la brisa en el balcón, pese a haber dejado una nota en la nevera con el mismo mensaje. Mariví sonrió sin hacerle caso, perdida en sus propios pensamientos y mirando al horizonte. Desde la casa se veía gran parte de la montaña, y al fondo se veía la ciudad, una vista que aún la asombraba por las mañanas. Entre semana sus días eran siempre iguales: llevaba a Paula al colegio, hacía la compra si era necesario y luego volvía a casa, preparaba la comida, pasaba la tarde en el huerto o en el garaje y volvía a recoger a la niña al colegio o a casa de alguna amiga. Durante los fines de semana hacían excursiones a los pueblos cercanos o iban al centro a pasar el día, a veces veían alguna obra de teatro o película. A Mariví y Paula les encantaban los musicales. Mariví aún podía quedarse sola en casa, siempre que todos los objetos punzantes o cortantes estuvieran bien guardados en el cajón con candado de la cocina, así que a veces madre e hija aprovechaban para ir al parque de atracciones. Raquel se empeñaba en hacer mil planes y no quedarse en casa— quería que su hija se olvidase del traumático divorcio de sus padres lo más pronto posible.

Conducir le daba la posibilidad de pensar con tranquilidad, analizando todo lo que pasaba en su vida con calma. Divorciarse de Alberto había sido la mejor decisión de su vida, le había proporcionado una libertad que hacía años que no sentía, pero también había provocado su marcha de Madrid. Muchos pensaban que había huído de una relación que era solo problemática, que era una cobarde que no quería afrontar una mala época en su matrimonio. Otros sabían que Alberto la había engañado con su hermana y hasta le habían guardado el secreto— fue rápida sacando a esas personas de su vida. Muy pocos creían su versión y la apoyaban, pero una vez se fue el contacto se perdió casi inmediatamente. Al final, Raquel sabía que todos la juzgaban, de una manera u otra. Recordaba las miradas al entrar en comisaría con marcas rojas en la mano, los silencios incómodos cuando Alberto y ella coincidían en la cafetería y todos los demás abandonaban la sala. Los mensajes de texto donde quedaba implícito que habían visto a su marido cenando con otra mujer. Suspiró, ya tenía todo aquello superado— o de eso intentaba autoconvencerse. Puso el intermitente, incorporándose a la carretera secundaria que la llevaba hacia el pueblo vecino detrás de un coche azul que pronto perdió de vista.

Fue al tomar la siguiente curva, un giro cerrado a escasos metros de la carretera principal, cuando oyó algo en la parte delantera del coche. El sonoro rugido del motor y el silencio que lo siguió la dejó helada, sin creer lo que estaba pasando. “No, no, no, no. No me jodas.” dijo con fastidio, observando el humo negro que comenzaba a salir del capó. Apagó el motor y salió del vehículo, la pequeña columna de humo se volvía más espesa por segundos. Volvió a acercarse al coche, cogiendo su bolso y sacando el móvil e intentó encender la pantalla— estaba totalmente descargado.  _ Si es que de verdad Raquel, eres tonta. Eres tontisima tía. Mucha musiquita mientras limpias pero luego no eres capaz de cargar el puto móvil. Sabías que tenías que haber cambiado el coche cuando tuviste oportunidad, que te iba a dejar tirada cualquier día de estos. Y no cargas el puto móvil joder. No cargas el puto móvil, porque eres tonta. Tontisima. _

Llevaba esperando media hora cuando por fin vió un coche acercarse en la siguiente intersección, donde la mujer había decidido esperar en búsqueda de algún coche que pasase por allí. “¡Eh!” gritó, levantando las manos. El chaleco reflectante que se había puesto hicieron su función, puesto que el coche gris empezó a frenar hasta aparcar justo delante de ella, bajando la ventanilla tintada unos centímetros. Ella solo pudo atisbar el reflejo de sus gafas, pero sabía que probablemente era su única oportunidad de conseguir ayuda. “Buenas. Mire, que se me ha estropeado el coche aquí al lado y no arranca el motor, y mi teléfono se ha quedado sin batería antes de que pudiera avisar a nadie.” explicó, casi sin respirar entre palabras. “¿Le importaría ayudarme? Solo tengo que llamar a mi seguro.”

“Claro, por supuesto.” asintió el hombre. “¿Dónde tiene el coche?”

“Justo aquí detrás.” dijo ella, señalando los alejados triángulos rojos que se veían desde su posición.

“Pues mire, voy a girar un poco más adelante que hay espacio para maniobrar, y vuelvo a ver si puedo ayudarla con el motor. Déme dos minutos.”

Raquel miró el coche alejarse durante unos segundos para después volver hacia su coche. Tras unos minutos en los que ella empezó a poner en orden los papeles del coche y buscar el número de su seguro, el coche gris volvió a aparecer y aparcó detrás del suyo. El hombre se bajó y ella pudo observar con más detalle su físico— aparentaba tener más o menos su edad, con barba y pelo oscuros y unas gafas de pasta redondeadas. “Le daría las buenas tardes, pero parece que sería un poco inoportuno.” habló con una pequeña sonrisa.

“Un poco.”

“¿Qué ha pasado?”

“El motor, ha empezado a echar humo y ya no arranca.”

“¿Y no ha podido llamar a la grúa me ha dicho?”

“Pues no, no tengo batería. Tengo la mala costumbre de no mirar cuánto me queda antes de salir de casa.”

“Tome, mire a ver si mi cargador le sirve. Puede enchufar el cable al puerto USB de mi coche.”

“A ver… Pues sí, encaja perfectamente. ¿De verdad que no le importa que lo enchufe unos minutos?”

“No, para nada. Vaya y llame tranquila, yo voy a ver qué tal está el motor.”

“Gracias, de verdad… Disculpe, no me he presentado. Soy Raquel.”

“Salvador.” el hombre contestó con una sonrisa antes de girarse y abrir el capó. “Salvador Martín.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English readers: translated version will be available soon!

“Sí, perfecto. Gracias.” Raquel murmuró con la mirada fija en Salvador, que como su nombre vaticinaba, se había convertido en quien la había rescatado de quedarse incomunicada durante horas No podía mentir, le había costado centrarse en lo que le explicaban por teléfono, y todo por culpa del hombre con pinta de bibliotecario que estaba a pocos metros de ella. Hacía unos minutos se había quitado la chaqueta de traje y camisa, las había doblado cuidadosamente y dejado en el asiento del copiloto de su coche, para finalmente caminar hasta el coche negro de la mujer y ponerse manos a la obra. Raquel le había seguido con la mirada desde el asiento del piloto en todo momento, sentada de lado con los pies fuera y sujetando el teléfono mientras hablaba. Se mordió el labio, sus ojos clavados en los brazos del extraño mientras su mente recordaba cuánto tiempo hacía desde que nadie la tocaba. Echaba de menos las caricias y el contacto físico de un hombre, pues hacía ya dos años desde que ella y Alberto habían pasado una noche juntos por última vez. Suspiró mientras estudiaba los bíceps de Salvador, que se secaba el sudor con la mano para después volver a mover piezas dentro del capó. Ninguno de sus compañeros de academia ni de equipo había tenido los músculos tan marcados, ni siquiera Suárez, lo que hacía que la mujer se preguntase a qué se dedicaba el hombre. Descartó que fuera policía, no tenía el lenguaje corporal de uno de ellos, y tampoco parecía trabajar en la construcción. Tal vez simplemente era aficionado al ejercicio, aunque tampoco tenía pinta de ser uno de esos hombres que pasaban horas en el gimnasio. Los ojos de Raquel recorrieron la espalda del hombre hacia abajo, para después centrarse en su trasero.  _ No está nada mal... _

“Pues no soy un experto, pero parece que no tiene mucho arreglo.” Salvador comentó en voz alta, haciendo que la mujer saliera de su pequeña ensoñación y volviera al mundo real. Su cabeza se había inclinado ligeramente al perder la noción de cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándole, pero por suerte él no la podía haber visto. Salvador se giró justo en el momento en que la vista de la ex inspectora se levantaba y sus ojos se encontraron, provocando que él le sonriera. Ajeno a los pensamientos de la otra, continuó hablando del coche mientras caminaba hacia ella, que aún esperaba sentada en el asiento del conductor con el teléfono en la mano. “Resumiendo mucho la situación: el motor ha llegado al fin de sus días. El coche se ve bastante antiguo, yo diría que casi de los dos mil… ¿Voy muy mal encaminado?”

“Para nada. Diría que es del dos mil uno, tiene casi veinte años. Lo compró mi marido—  _ ex-marido _ .” se corrigió rápidamente, aún no estaba acostumbrada a nombrar a Alberto como su ex pareja. Al fin y al cabo el divorcio se había hecho oficial hacía tan solo medio año, pese a que llevasen mucho más tiempo separados.

“Yo tengo uno antiguo también, originalmente lo matricularon a finales de los noventa. Está que se cae a trozos, pero de momento aguanta… pronto acabará igual. Ya no hacen coches así de duraderos.” Salvador comentó de manera distraída, pasando al lado de ella y abriendo el maletero. Raquel giró la cabeza, viendo como agarraba un trapo y empezaba a secarse el sudor del cuerpo, volviendo a distraerla sin saberlo. Tras unos momentos de mirarle intensamente, Raquel decidió apartar la mirada cuando él se empezó a quitar la camiseta interior, ahora empapada de sudor. No quería parecerle rara, y mucho menos vulnerar su intimidad. Salvador desapareció de su campo de visión al dar la vuelta por el otro lado del coche y abrir la puerta del copiloto, aún con el torso y los brazos desnudos. Raquel se mantuvo de espaldas, pero se imagina que se estaría volviendo a vestir— algo que le provocaba un ápice de decepción. “¿Lo usaba mucho?” preguntó el hombre desde su posición. “He visto que ha recorrido pocos kilómetros para los años que tiene...”

“Pues no, no lo usaba casi.” Raquel miró por encima de su hombro y le vio dar la vuelta al coche, parándose de pie delante de ella mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa. Raquel le sonrió. “Mi ex lo utilizaba más, pero hace tiempo se compró otro. Y yo últimamente solo lo usaba para ir a buscar a la niña al colegio.”

“¿Tiene hijos?”

“Una hija, Paula. De ocho años.” ella sonrió, enseñándole el fondo de pantalla del teléfono mientras este cargaba. En la imagen, Raquel y Paula posaban sonrientes para un  _ selfie  _ en el zoo, con los leones de fondo. Sorprendentemente, eran uno de los animales favoritos de la niña, junto a los delfines y los unicornios. “De hecho iba de camino al colegio a recogerla...”

“Ostras, ¿ha podido avisar al colegio de que tardará?

“Sí, por suerte la madre de una amiga se ha dado cuenta de que no llegaba y me ha enviado un mensaje diciendo que se quedaba con ella un rato. Ahora ya le he pedido si puede quedarse a dormir en su casa, que entre que soluciono esto, vuelvo a casa, cojo otro coche… Y bueno, me debía un favor así que ya está cobrado. Es lo bueno de los pueblos, que nos acabamos conociendo todos y nos echamos una mano.”

“Pues sí, la vida rural tiene eso. ¿Estudia en el pueblo de aquí, el del final de la carretera? No recuerdo el nombre...”

“Sí, ese es. No quería estar haciendo una hora de camino cada mañana para llevarla, no sale a cuenta. Con el coche es fácil ir por el pueblo porque es más pequeño, pero mañana será divertido pasar con la camioneta por las calles estrechas…”

“¿Una camioneta? ¿Tiene un negocio?”

“Que va. Me la prestó un vecino que ya no la necesitaba para poder hacer la mudanza desde Madrid, y al final la acabé comprando. El coche obviamente no es lo mejor para moverme por el campo... Claro que la furgoneta tampoco es lo más cómodo para moverse por el pueblo, así que cuando no uso uno uso el otro.” Raquel se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que el seguir sentada en el coche de Salvador mientras él estaba de pie podría parecer de mala educación. Se levantó y movió un poco los brazos, estirando el cuerpo y provocando que su espalda crujiera antes de empezar a pasear un poco por el arcén. Yendo y volviendo, pasaron unos cuantos momentos en silencio, disfrutando de los pocos sonidos que les ofrecía la naturaleza. El hombre parecía ser muy callado y formal, una seriedad que a Raquel le resultaba extraña viniendo de alguien de su edad. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que llevaban bastante rato parados allí. Salvador parecía no tener prisa para llegar a ningún sitio.

“¿A qué se dedica usted? Si no le importa que le pregunte.”

“No, tranquila, pregunte lo que quiera. Al fin y al cabo yo he preguntado también.” él contestó, volviendo a sonreír. Su sonrisa era genuina y cálida, y también un poco tímida. Se le veía un poco torpe socialmente, pese a que al hablar sus palabras denotaban convicción y seguridad. “Soy profesor.”

“¿Profesor?”

“Sí, en la Carlos III.”

“Ah, de universidad.” la mujer asintió.  _ Eso me cuadra más, no tiene pinta de ser profesor de primaria.  _ “No iba de camino a clase, ¿no?”

“Que va, qué va. Hoy no tengo clases, así que estaba aprovechando para hacer recados. La semana pasada encargué unos botes de pintura y hoy iba a recogerlos, pero aún tengo tiempo para ir más tarde. Además, entre semana suelo quedarme en el piso que tengo cerca de la universidad. He venido a revisar como van las obras, estoy renovando una casa.”

“¿Renovando una casa? ¿Va a mudarse?”

“No, qué va. Si todo va bien, el año que viene abriré una bodega.”

“Tendrá competencia entonces, aquí todo son bodegas.” ella se rió, burlándose levemente de la poca originalidad del otro.  _ Si me dieran un euro por cada bodega que hay en la zona, tendría suficiente dinero para comprarme una propia,  _ pensó Raquel mientras estudiaba en silencio el aspecto del otro. Menos centrada en sus músculos y más en los detalles de su ropa y movimientos, estaba claro que el otro no era extremadamente rico— estaba segura de que había visto esa chaqueta de traje en alguna tienda del centro de Madrid cuando había ido de compras. Sin embargo, por su coche nuevo también quedaba claro que Salvador tenía una posición privilegiada comparando con la suya, y el hecho que hubiera podido comprar una finca y sus viñedos establecían su posición como terrateniente.  _ Otro más que aprovechará la necesidad de trabajar de los que viven aquí para su propio beneficio,  _ juzgó en silencio la mujer. Salvador se subió las gafas, acercándose a ella y apoyándose a su lado en el lateral del coche.

“A mí me da igual la competencia. La bodega se podría considerar más un pasatiempo que otra cosa.”

“Ah.” Raquel tragó saliva. “Nunca había pensado en la vitivinicultura como hobby. No es algo muy común.”

“Bueno, hasta las personas más ordinarias como yo tenemos detalles extraordinarios.”

“Estoy segura de que usted no es ordinario.”

“Y yo de que usted tampoco.”


	3. Chapter 3

_ “Estoy segura de que usted no es ordinario.” _

_ “Y yo de que usted tampoco.” _

Raquel se giró para mirar al hombre, sonriendo ante el cumplido que el otro le había devuelto con una facilidad arrolladora. Había algo de Salvador que la tenía embobada, algo que hacía que el latido de su corazón se acelerase y se le hiciera más difícil respirar. La combinación de un físico atractivo con una mente rápida era algo que siempre le había atraído, y él parecía ser esa mezcla hecha persona. A eso se sumaba una confianza interior imposible de detectar a primera vista y que solo se mostraba en momentos clave, sorprendiendo a la otra cada vez que aparecía. Salvador la miraba también, sus ojos clavados en ella de manera punzante y haciendo que se sintiera abrumada por la dureza que reflejaban. Juraría que hacía tan solo unos segundos esos ojos— escondidos detrás de unas gafas de pasta negras— mostraban tranquilidad, incluso timidez. Los labios de Salvador se separaron un poco, y la mujer pudo ver cómo su respiración también se había dificultado levemente, haciendo que se preguntase si ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo. ¿Era posible que ambos tuvieran las mismas ganas de besarse? ¿Era posible que la atracción que sentía la mujer fuera mútua? No se atrevía a preguntar, y él no parecía tener intención alguna de hacerlo. Se mantuvieron quietos en esa posición durante lo que parecía una eternidad, perdidos en los ojos del otro. A su alrededor el tiempo parecía no transcurrir, tan cautivados el uno en el otro que no oían los pájaros cantar en el bosque. La ex inspectora tragó saliva, su boca se había secado de golpe.

Fue entonces cuando la mirada de Salvador cayó, centrándose en los labios de Raquel, y ella tomó su decisión: era ahora o nunca.

Agarró el cuello de la camisa de Salvador con un movimiento rápido y ágil, tirando de él para acercarle a su propio cuerpo. Poniéndose de puntillas y apoyando su costado en el lateral del coche, colocó su cara casi al nivel del rostro de él y le besó apasionadamente, cerrando los ojos y esperando a que el milagro ocurriera. Rezó para que el beso fuera recíproco, pero no pareció que fuese así. Tardó unos segundos en notar algún tipo de reacción por parte del otro, que finalmente empezó a mover las manos con sorpresa, como si no supiera donde colocarlas. Sus labios seguían inmóviles, un gesto de duda que bajó a Raquel de las nubes.  _ Te estás equivocando, Raquel,  _ le dijo su voz interior al entender la duda del hombre como un rechazo. Siempre había odiado esa voz, era una voz insoportable que le daba demasiados toques de atención y que hacía que su sentido común escogiera perder muchas oportunidades que se le presentaban. Era una voz mucho más fuerte que la voz de su corazón, y esta batalla también la iba a ganar. La inspectora abrió los ojos y se apartó de manera abrupta, viendo como él se quedaba paralizado y confuso. “Perdón, yo…" empezó a disculparse, mirándole con una mezcla de tristeza y vergüenza. La adrenalina aún corría por su cuerpo, tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo y creando la misma sensación en su estómago que cuando se montaba en una montaña rusa. Desvió la mirada, atemorizada de la reacción del estupefacto profesor. "Me— me he dejado llevar, lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad.”

“No… no se disculpe.”

“No, es que debo disculparme. Esto ha estado mal, le he besado sin su consentimiento y eso es muy importante porque yo no sé si usted quería, que claro que no quiere, pero—”

"Cállese."

Las grandes manos de Salvador se posaron en sus caderas y la empujaron contra el coche, apretando su cuerpo contra la puerta mientras le devolvía el beso. Ahora la que mostraba estupor era ella, que de manera casi cómica repetía los aspavientos con las manos que él había hecho momentos antes. Ese beso fue más fuerte que el primero, y esa fuerza fue la que hizo que Raquel entendiera que sí, su atracción era mutua. Rindiéndose a la magia del momento, posó las manos en las mejillas del hombre y tiró para acercarle más. Salvador tomó el gesto como una aprobación para profundizar el beso, metiendo la lengua en la boca de la mujer y moviéndola lentamente contra la de ella. Raquel gimió contra sus labios, excitada por este súbito y apasionado beso que estaba haciéndola volar. Rápidamente se convenció de que el cielo sabía a los labios de Salvador. Tenía que admitirlo, el hombre besaba muy bien— se sorprendió una vez más, ya que nunca se hubiera imaginado cuánto talento tenía. El hombre era claramente una caja de sorpresas, y cada vez que ella creía que sabía algo de él se encontraba que había asumido lo más lejano a la realidad. Desde tener un gran físico debajo de su fachada de bibliotecario a una gran confianza a la hora de mover su lengua, nada era convencional en Salvador. El pensamiento de lo que podía hacer con ese músculo hizo que la ex inspectora se estremeciera— tal vez no fuera esa tarde, pero en algún momento tendría su boca entre sus piernas. Estaba segura de ello, aunque significase tener que plantearse el dejar su regla de no tener citas de lado. Sus pensamientos quedaron de lado cuando notó la pierna de Salvador entre las suyas, presionando sus partes contra su muslo mientras le mordía el labio. No había nada que le gustase más que un hombre que sabía lo que hacía a la hora de tocar a una mujer, y Salvador sabía exactamente lo que le gustaba. Y por lo que podía notar, el hombre compartía esa excitación. Él separó los labios de los suyos y Raquel dejó escapar un suspiro, echando de menos el contacto de sus bocas de manera inmediata. Perdida en el silencio que se había creado a su alrededor y en el color de los ojos del otro, no se atrevió a hablar durante unos largos segundos. Salvador tampoco lo hizo, ninguno quería romper el momento. Pero finalmente tuvieron que hablar, y fue él el que murmuró algo primero, con su voz un poco más grave que minutos antes y respirando de manera entrecortada.

"¿Cuánto le han dicho que va a tardar la grúa?"

"Tenemos tiempo."

No era verdad, y ambos lo sabían. Pero no les importaba, hasta les gustaba. Compartían la adrenalina y las ganas de someterse a una prueba contrarreloj. Una sonrisa traviesa se plasmó en la cara de Raquel mientras se apartaba del coche y se movía para abrir la puerta, y él le guiñó un ojo. La adrenalina corría por sus venas y les inundaba, y su pulso se aceleraba por momentos mientras se metían en el coche y cerraban tras de sí. Estirándose como pudo e ignorando lo incómodo de la situación, las manos de Raquel le buscaron y tiraron de él para volver a besarle, mientras que él le agarraba el trasero y apretaba con fuerza. La mujer acarició sus marcados e intimidantes bíceps, queriendo sentirlo más y más cerca. “Auch.” se quejó al clavarse las gafas de él en la cara. Tras dejarlas en la bandeja del centro de los asientos delanteros, Salvador la volvió a mirar. Seguía siendo atractivo pese a que sus ojos se hubieran entrecerrado para verla mejor, y Raquel supuso que era bastante miope. Poco le duró puesta la chaqueta de su traje gris, que se había puesto hacía unos minutos, y poco le duró la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo. Con movimientos sorprendentemente habilidosos, Raquel se deshizo de todos los botones y dejó su pecho al descubierto, admirando como también se le marcaban los músculos de su torso.  _ Joder, ¡¿pero este tío es profesor o culturista?!  _ pensó mientras le miraba incorporarse y quitarse las sobrias prendas de ropa. Una vez estas quedaron olvidadas en el suelo del automóvil, él le hizo una señal para que se quitase su propia camiseta. Raquel obedeció a la silenciosa orden, levantando su apretada camiseta de tirantes. No solía llevar sujetador, y ese día no era una excepción. Salvador se quedó mirando su cuerpo durante unos instantes, para luego agarrar su mano y tirar suavemente de ella. Se movieron y cambiaron de posición sin decir nada, y mientras él le indicaba que se sentase encima de ella con un sutil gesto, Raquel decidió adelantarse a los acontecimientos y se quitó los pantalones— sabía que pronto iban a ser un incordio. Se planteó doblarlos, pero finalmente los dejó arrugados en un lado y corrió a sentarse encima del otro, uniendo sus labios con ansia. Los dedos de Salvador se enredaron en su pelo y tiraron de él de manera suave para que inclinase la cabeza y dejase vía libre a sus besos. Un pequeño quejido escapaba la garganta de ella mientras él la besaba, en la barbilla, en su cuello, en el hombro. En el pecho. Raquel gimió, sujetándose al hombre y mirando hacia abajo, viendo como la lengua de él rodeaba su pezón. Puso los ojos en blanco, notando como mientras la boca de Salvador estaba ocupada con un pecho sus dedos jugueteaban con el otro. Este podría ser un polvo rápido, pero no iba a ser descuidado. Los movimientos del profesor eran tan apasionados que en cuestión de segundos parecían devolver a la vida el fuego interior de la inspectora— un fuego que su ex marido había intentado apagar a golpes. Era increíble lo que un polvo podía hacer. Porque sí, era fruto de la adrenalina y la excitación, nacido lejos de cualquier pensamiento racional. Pero seguía siendo solo un polvo. Un polvo en un coche, en una carretera secundaria, y vacía.

“¿Tiene un condón?” preguntó Raquel de golpe.

“Creo que a estas alturas podemos tutearnos...”

“Perdona.” Raquel rió. “Ya me había acostumbrado.”

“Si te gusta puedo volver a tratarte de usted.”

“Si te voy a decir la verdad, en estos momentos a mí me da lo mismo si me tratas de tú o de usted… siempre que tengas un condón a mano.”

Él captó la no muy sutil indirecta y sacó un preservativo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Raquel levantó una ceja, asombrada ante lo oportuno que era que tuviera uno tan extremadamente a mano, pero no le dió más importancia— estaba demasiado cachonda para pensar. Se apoyó en sus rodillas y se apartó para que él pudiera moverse con más facilidad, esperando a que se hubiera bajado los pantalones con impaciencia. Una vez la pieza de ropa no podía importunar más, Salvador la volvió a colocar en su regazo y la sujetó con fuerza mientras ella colocaba su mano entre sus piernas, sacando su miembro de sus calzoncillos. Cerró los ojos al sentirle dentro, preparándose para ese dulce instante en el que el dolor dejaría paso al placer. Movió su cuerpo arriba y abajo lentamente, sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. Ella no lo sabía, pero los ojos de Salvador estaban clavados en ella y la miraban con voracidad, admirando la belleza del sudor que caía por la piel de la mujer y de las muecas de placer que hacía. Las manos de él la guiaron para sincronizar sus movimientos, y emitió un gruñido de placer.  _ Joder, Salva. _ Raquel suspiró, abriendo los ojos y empezando a moverse más rápido. Necesitaba que él mostrase más fuerza, más dureza. Y él pareció entender su mirada de desesperación, pues la penetró más bruscamente, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y sus gemidos se volvieran más sonoros. Podían sentir que el automóvil botaba con ellos, pero poco les importaba— estaban ya demasiado centrados en sentirse el uno al otro. Les daba igual si pasaba alguien por la carretera y les veía, se sentían imparables. Raquel se apoyó contra el pecho de él, rodeándolo con sus brazos y dejando que la guiase mientras se centraba en la profundidad de sus movimientos y el placer que le provocaban. No tardaría mucho en llegar al clímax, estaba segura de ello. Salvador parecía saberlo también— pese a parecer erráticos, sus movimientos cada vez eran más precisos y parecían hacer exactamente lo que Raquel necesitaba. “Joder, Salva. ¡Joder!”

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la dura realidad— estaba en su cama.

Cubierta de sudor, y sola.


	4. Chapter 4

“¡Joder!” la mujer dejó escapar un quejido y dió un golpe contra el colchón. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que su antiguo coche se había estropeado, y la vida seguía— las llaves del coche nuevo estaban en su mesita, justo al lado del reloj digital que marcaba casi las seis de la mañana, y los dibujos de su hija colgaban de la pared para llenar el vacío que dejaba la falta de fotos de su exmarido. Los sueños eróticos que tenía con Salvador ya eran recurrentes, y la hacían frustrarse cada vez más. Se giró en la cama, ahogando un segundo quejido contra la almohada ante las múltiples razones que la frustraban. Había noches en las que se levantaba en medio de la noche y no podía dormir más, su cama deshecha y sus bragas empapadas. Más de una vez había agotado la batería del vibrador que escondía en el cajón de la ropa interior antes de que saliera el sol, o necesitado una ducha de agua fría antes de empezar su día. La mayoría de noches simplemente sentía el anhelo de que alguien la abrazara al dormir, o de que le regalasen flores de vez en cuando. Ya no recordaba cómo era sentir mariposas en el estómago, pero sí recordaba lo bien que se había sentido cuando estaba enamorada. Esas noches eran las noches que peor le sentaban, y lloraba abrazada a su almohada hasta volver a dormirse. Las dos últimas semanas le habían provocado un conflicto interno que la agotaba mentalmente. La posibilidad de conocer a alguien con quien pudiera conectar la asustaba y asombraba a partes iguales, pues aunque desease volver a tener una pareja, sabía que idealizar un hombre al que realmente no conocía no podía ser sano. No entendía su fijación en el hombre, de buenas a primeras le había resultado indiferente. Pero de alguna manera Salvador había dejado marca en ella, y ella lo había tirado todo por la borda al no pedirle su número de teléfono.

Sabía que no era totalmente su culpa, que su charla había sido interrumpida abruptamente por el conductor de la grúa y su poca educación, pero sus pensamientos la seguían castigando. Ese  _ ¿y si…?  _ la tenía en vilo. Raquel seguía pensando que debería haber puesto al maleducado conductor en su sitio, y entonces haber aprovechado la oportunidad para despedirse de Salvador. Cerró los ojos, recordando como el conductor de la grúa les había pitado desde el final de la carretera, interrumpiendo inmediatamente después del piropo que le devolvía el profesor de universidad. El trabajador de la grúa era bajito y completamente calvo, y les hacía señales desde la cabina del conductor para que el profesor corriera a apartar su coche. Salvador había tragado saliva y mirado a la mujer con una sonrisa tímida a modo de disculpa, y aunque parecía que iba a decir algo más, solo murmuró tres palabras que se quedaron grabadas en el corazón de ella.

“Hasta pronto, Raquel.”

Suspiró, volviendo a girarse en la cama y mirando el techo fijamente. Sentía que la vida le había puesto la oportunidad de pasar página delante de sus narices, de sacar un clavo con otro clavo a base de profesores de universidad. Pero no se sentía preparada, tenía demasiado miedo. Miedo de volver a engancharse a otro hombre y depender de él como había hecho con Alberto. Su relación con el hombre había sido extremadamente insana, y no podía arriesgarse a vivir algo así una segunda vez. Sabía que su corazón no podría tolerarlo, y su cuerpo tampoco. Hacía tiempo que habían desaparecido los moretones y magulladuras, pero de alguna manera aún dolían. Pasó su mano de su cara a sus costillas: el primer lugar de su cuerpo donde él la pegó, y el último. Cerró los ojos, apretando con fuerza como si haciéndolo pudiera frenar el dolor que se le venía encima cada vez que pensaba en ello, para finalmente decidir no abrir esa puerta. En vez de ello se levantó y empezó su día, por mucho que le flaqueasen las fuerzas. Al fin y al cabo, ya era una hora decente y podría aprovechar para limpiar un poco la casa antes de que Paula lo pusiera todo patas arriba otra vez. 

Caminó al baño, quitándose la larga camiseta que utilizaba para dormir y quedándose desnuda. De adolescente su madre había estado muchos años criticando que rechazase llevar ropa interior excepto cuando era indispensable, igual que criticaba todas las decisiones estéticas que tomaba— y en las que siempre discrepaban. Incluso cuando no era tan adolescente, Mariví seguía implacable con sus críticas. No juzgaba a la mujer, pues su enfermedad hacía casi imposible que pudiera recordar que su hija era una  _ hippie  _ sin remedio, pero intentaba que por lo menos sus ideas feministas calaran en Paula.  _ “Mira Paula, la gente va a criticar todo lo que hacen los demás, siempre. Porque son así de tontos, pero a ti que te dé igual. Tú haz lo que quieras y que te la sude la opinión de los demás.”  _ era lo que siempre le decía cuando la niña le comentaba que alguien le había criticado por su ropa o su físico— a la pobre niña se le rompieron los dos dientes frontales y aún no le habían dado cita en el dentista. Raquel encendió la luz del espejo y se miró en él, para rápidamente desviar la mirada y meterse en la ducha. No le gustaba su reflejo, y tenía la sensación de que nunca le gustaría.

* * *

“Ay chica, pues no sé.” Raquel sonrió, levantando el pulgar a su hija mientras ésta le enseñaba una bolsa de tomates. La niña no lo sabía, pero en unos años tendría que ayudar mucho más en casa y echaría de menos esos momentos de lucidez de su abuela. La situación de Mariví empeoraba poco a poco, y tanto ella como Raquel querían que la pequeña creara buenos recuerdos con su abuela. Así podría recordar esos momentos por las dos, cuando una ya no pudiera. La inspectora volvió a su conversación, dejando escapar una sonrisa nerviosa. “Pero te juro que ojalá le hubieras visto, tenía una pinta de bibliotecario de la hostia.”

_ “¿Pero estaba bueno?” _

“Por lo que pude ver, sí.”

_ “Uy, así que pudiste ver algo...” _

“Bueno, se quitó la camiseta cuando estaba arreglando el motor.

_ “Yo sé de otro motor que te podría arreglar, je, je. _ ”

“Bruta.”

_ “No, bruta no, directa. Así que ya sabes tía, a buscarlo por Facebook... y si hay suerte, pues a echar un buen polvo.” _

“No, tía.”

_ “Raquel, ya toca…” _

“Ya sabes que no estoy lista.”

_ “Raquel, venga… es solo sexo.” _

“Pero es que yo no sé tener sexo sin amor, Ali. No soy como tú.”

_ “Oye, eso suena fatal. Ni que yo fuera una zorra sin sentimientos.” _

“Bueno…”

_ “A ver, que lo soy, pero eso no significa que no sienta cuando follo.”  _ se oyó una pausa al otro lado de la línea, los maullidos del gato de la pelirroja llenando el silencio.  _ “Mira Raquel, esto no tiene que ver con el amor. Esto es sexo, solo sexo. Sin ataduras ni complicaciones. Y eso es lo que tú quieres: sexo sin complicaciones. Sexo del bueno, del duro. Y un buen empotramiento por parte del profesor no suena mal, ¿eh?” _

“Nada mal.”

_ “Pues échale ovarios tía. Ya te dije hace tiempo que el amor no tiene que doler, y pues lo mismo con el sexo. Aunque por lo que me contaste de la vez aquella con el látigo, un poco de dolor no te está de más...” _

“Qué perra, años después y aún me lo mencionas.” la inspectora rió, recordando aquella locura de su época de universidad. Mariví y Paula se habían movido de parada y ahora compraban un pequeño paquete de regalices que tanto les gustaban— Raquel se empeñaba en recordarles que no era bueno que estuvieran comprando dulces cada dos por tres, pero ellas hacían caso omiso. “¿Nunca me lo dejarás olvidar, eh?”

_ “Para eso están las amigas, para recordarte todo lo malo que has hecho en la vida.” _

Esta vez Raquel no rió, mirando fijamente a la figura que se movía entre la gente. Le vió de lejos, destacando entre todos los de su alrededor. Llevaba un traje similar al de hacía dos semanas, aunque esta vez llevaba corbata y cargaba un maletín. La corbata era de color rojo oscuro y sin estampado, igual de sobria que su apariencia. Él saludó a una de las vendedoras y pagó en el puesto del pan, que parecía tenerle guardadas varias barras de pan. Él recogió la bolsa que ella le entregaba y después saludó a otro vendedor, repitiendo varias veces el proceso mientras hacía lo que parecía la compra semanal. La mujer le observaba atentamente, su cara seria pese a que le diera un vuelco al corazón cada vez que le veía sonreír. Se le había secado la boca y se mantenía en silencio, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad. “Venga va, tía, vete a darle de comer a mi pelirrojo favorito, que con esos maullidos tiene pinta de que tiene hambre. Y yo te tengo que dejar, que…” tragó saliva, inventando una excusa rápidamente. “Que Paula está intentando convencer a mi madre de que le compre otra muñeca y a mí ya no me da la vida para tener otra puta princesa Disney que vestir y desvestir. ¿Te llamo mañana?”

_ “Estoy liada con un caso, te llamo yo cuando esté libre.” _

“Vale.”

_ “Y joder, acaba ya de arreglar la puta casa, que Germán y yo queremos ir a veros.” _


	5. Chapter 5

Colgó sin mirar, sus ojos clavados en el hombre. Este charlaba con una chica morena al lado de un puesto de antiguallas, una sonrisa gentil en su cara. La muchacha era mucho más joven que él, con el pelo largo y rizado y unos rasgos faciales delicados. Las botas de montaña que llevaba puestas la hacían parecer un poco más alta de lo que en realidad era, y su camiseta de Nirvana dejaba entrever su sujetador por los lados. Raquel tragó saliva, nunca habría imaginado que ese era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba a Salvador.  _ ¡Pero si le dobla la edad!  _ pensó disgustada. La comunicación no verbal entre ambos sugerían algo más que amistad entre ellos, pues era la primera vez que veía al hombre tan relajado. Era como si confiasen muchísimo el uno en el otro.  _ ¿Tal vez son familia?  _ Raquel concluyó, pero la idea fue descartada cuando ella rió sonoramente ante algo que Salvador dijo y colocó su mano en el brazo de él, dándole un pequeño apretón. Raquel contuvo el aire durante unos segundos eternos, viendo cómo sus caras se acercaban— y suspiró de alivio cuando solamente se dieron dos besos y se despidieron. Salvador se quedó mirando a la chica durante unos segundos, para luego reanudar su marcha por el mercado y perderse entre la multitud. Raquel de pronto se sintió como una acosadora, dándose cuenta de que no era normal estar vigilando a un extraño. Decidió seguir con su día, buscando a su familia mientras realizaba algunas compras— una bolsa de tela con diseño de una artista local, dos camisas con estampado abstracto y una bolsa de manzanas— para finalmente distraerse en una parada de libros de segunda mano.

“¿Busca a alguien?” una voz familiar comentó desde detrás suyo, haciendo que se le cayera la copia de  _ A Plena Luz  _ de las manos _.  _ Se giró con cara de sorpresa, viendo como el profesor levantaba una ceja. Raquel no supo distinguir si sabía que le había estado observando, pues las expresiones faciales del hombre eran un acertijo que no sabía resolver. Era un hombre tan extraño y a la vez tan mundano, tan frío y distante, y a la vez tan simpático y cercano… Salvador la confundía totalmente. Eso le producía una frustración extrema, Raquel siempre había sido extremadamente buena al analizar a los demás. Era tan buena que su trabajo como inspectora se había basado en ello durante años, y un simple interrogatorio le era suficiente para saber si el sospechoso era culpable o no. Miró al profesor de pies a cabeza, intentando encontrar algo que decir y dándose cuenta de que el hombre iba vestido casi igual que el otro día. Iba así vestido diariamente, ¿o había dado la casualidad de que iba a algún sitio ambas veces que se habían encontrado?  _ Ya es casualidad…  _ “¿Raquel? ¿Está usted bien?” preguntó él al ver que ella respondía.

“Sí, disculpe.” Raquel sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su ensoñación. “Me… me he asustado un poco.”

“Disculpe, no era mi intención. ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Solucionó el problema del coche?”

“No, para nada. Al final valía más la reparación que el propio coche, así que decidimos que lo mejor era comprar otro. De segunda mano también, pero bastante nuevo.”

“Me alegro que aunque no pudiera repararlo haya podido encontrar una solución.”

“¿Qué tal está usted? ¿Ha avanzado mucho la reforma de su bodega?”

“Avanza, poco a poco, pero avanza. Entre las clases he estado bastante oc—”

“¡Mamá, mamá!” interrumpió Paula a gritos. La niña corría hacia ellos, tropezando con una piedra de la plaza pero sin llegar a caerse. Iba vestida con un mono tejano de girasoles y una camiseta amarilla debajo, y alzaba un pingüino de peluche en sus manos. “Mira lo que me ha comprado la abuela.”

“¿Otro peluche? Pero si ya tienes quinientos en casa.”

“Ya, pero no tengo ningún pingüino.” la niña se encogió de hombros y jugueteó con las aletas del animal de peluche mientras miraba a su madre, para después reparar en el hombre que la acompañaba. Entornó los ojos, mirándole con curiosidad. “¿Y tú quién eres?” preguntó de manera demasiado directa y tono desconfiado al darse cuenta de que no reconocía al señor, que la miraba con una sonrisa tímida.

“Paula, vigila el tono. Así no se le habla a la gente.”

“Perdón.”

“No pasa nada.” intervino Salvador, agachándose para hablar con la niña. Raquel le miró con atención, pues pese a que no le gustaba que nadie desconocido se tomase la libertad de hablar con su hija sin preguntarle antes, el tono de voz del hombre indicaba tranquilidad y simpatía. “Me llamo Salvador.” le dijo, extendiendo la mano. La niña le miró con curiosidad durante unos segundos, bajando la vista hacia su mano y después otra vez a su cara. Sonrió, dándole la mano y sacudiéndola con firmeza. Raquel tuvo que contener una risa ante la imagen, puesto que la niña intentaba imitar la manera en la que ella solía dar la mano a sus compañeros de trabajo.

“Yo Paula.”

“Paula, Salvador es un amigo de mamá.” intervino la inspectora. “Vive en una de las casas que hay cerca de los viñedos.”

“¡Ala! ¡¿Entonces eres rico?!”

“¡Paula!”

“¡Pero mamá, si tú siempre dices que los que tienen esas casas lo son!”

“Ya, pero… bueno, da igual, ya hablaremos de esto luego… Salvador es profesor.”

“Ah, entonces no es rico.” concluyó la niña, provocando la risa de los dos adultos, que la miraban asombrados. Salvador se incorporó y miró a Raquel durante unos segundos, y la mujer le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. La expresión facial de la pequeña cambió de tranquilidad a tener el ceño fruncido en señal de duda. “Señor Salvador, ¿los pingüinos tienen rodillas?”

“¿A qué viene eso?” preguntó Raquel.  _ Esta niña cada día es más rara. _

“Si es profesor lo sabrá, ¿no?”

“A ver Pau, no todos los profesores saben de anima—”

“Pues sí, los pingüinos tienen rodillas.” interrumpió el hombre con una sonrisa. Raquel le miró con curiosidad, una ceja levantada ante el hecho de que el hombre supiera un dato tan peculiar como específico. “Los pingüinos tienen los mismos huesos en las piernas que nosotros, lo que pasa es que son más cortos y no los vemos porque están cubiertos de plumas.”

“Ostras.” la boca de la niña se abrió en señal de sorpresa y su mirada se clavó en su peluche. “Pues este los debe tener muy cortos…”

“Anda Paula, ¿por qué no vas con la abuela y os compráis un helado?” Raquel rebuscó en su bolso de tela, sacando el monedero. “Toma, diez euros.” la mujer dudó durante unos momentos antes de dejar el billete en la mano de la otra. “Y quiero el cambio de vuelta, que te conozco.” advirtió. La niña se fue refunfuñando, abrazando a su peluche y dejando atrás a los dos adultos, que la miraban con diversión. “Dice que está ahorrando para comprarse un caballo y no me devuelve nunca el cambio.”

“Mi hermano hacía eso de adolescente, pero para comprarse la Interviú a escondidas de nuestra madre.”

“Cada uno tiene sus prioridades.”

“Pues sí.”

Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber cómo seguir la conversación. La personalidad del hombre parecía ser opuesta a la que tenía Raquel en sus fantasías, y la mujer no sabía cómo tomarse ese hecho. Por una parte, se alegraba de que el hombre no fuera el típico chulo que iba de flor en flor y mentía más que hablaba— ya había conocido demasiados de esos en su juventud— pero también sabía que entonces tendría pocas probabilidades de echar el polvo a lo bruto del que había hablado con Alicia. Le miró durante unos segundos, intentando apartar la mente de los sueños que había tenido esas dos semanas, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Era como si una fuerza gravitatoria hiciera que no pudiera dejar de imaginar lo que sería que la tocara.  _ Venga Raquel, tu lo que estás es cachonda. Y esto es el mundo real, no una película porno de los noventa. Lo más probable es que sea un soso, que ya esté casado o tenga novia. Tal vez hasta tenga hijos, igual que tú. Deja de fantasear.  _ “Creo… creo que debería irme, Paula es capaz de comprarse el helado más grande que hay y coger un empacho.” murmuró. Una retirada a tiempo era su mejor opción, puesto que lo suyo con el profesor no tendría futuro.

“Sí, claro. Yo también… mañana tengo clase pronto y debería preparar el material.” Salvador dió un paso hacia atrás, haciendo ademán de irse para dudar unos segundos y girarse. “Raquel, antes de que se vaya... ¿Le gustaría tomar un café conmigo algún día?”


	6. Chapter 6

Raquel se miró en el espejo, poniéndose de espaldas y comprobando que el vestido verde esmeralda fuera lo suficientemente corto como para resultar coqueto, pero no tanto como parecer vulgar. No quería que Salvador se llevase una impresión incorrecta de ella, pues aunque ella no creyera que la longitud de su falda definía su moral y sus principios, no sabía si el hombre compartía esas creencias. El conflicto que le provocaba Salvador crecía por momentos. Tragó saliva, no se veía teniendo una cita con un hombre soso y de ideas anticuadas, y existía la posibilidad de que la sobriedad de Salvador no solo fuera parte de su apariencia. Sabía que ya no podía tirarse atrás, que llamar al hombre y cancelar la cita a última hora sería desconsiderado, pero seguía sin estar convencida. Alicia y ella llevaban horas en un tira y afloja constante— la pelirroja la animaba a ir, mientras que ella buscaba excusas para no hacerlo. Esa misma mañana su ex compañera la había llamado, alegando que podía sentir sus nervios desde la capital.

_ “Raquel, yo es que ya no sé que decirte. Hacía años que no quedabas con un tío, y ahora que lo haces entras en el mismo bucle de cuando éramos veinteañeras. Que si no te atrae tanto físicamente, que si no es lo suficientemente listo, que si no es lo suficientemente feminista…. Buscas excusas, te pones histérica, entras en bucle… y bucle, bucle, bucle. Lo que tienes que hacer es ir a la cita y ver si es tan muermazo como parece. Si lo es, pues simplemente dos besitos, le dices que ya os veréis. Y entonces coges la puerta y te vas, le bloqueas y si te he visto no me acuerdo.” _

“No sé, no me parece ético bloquear a la gente así de la nada. Y menos cuando le dices que os veréis otro día, aunque la gente lo diga por ser educada.”

_ “Me hace gracia que vayas de moderna y luego no sepas que eso se llama hacer ghosting. Te informo de que ahora la moda es que te importen una mierda los sentimientos de los demás.” _

“ _ Ghosting _ , ¿en serio? No es mi estilo, la verdad.”

_ “Ya. Yo si estuviera soltera lo aprovecharía al máximo. Quién me lo iba a decir, que la razón por la que todo el mundo me criticaba hace unos años ahora sería lo más común en las relaciones sexoafectivas de ahora...” _

“Vale, vale, lo pillo— la gente quiere sexo sin compromisos. Pero, ¿y si Salvador no es un muermo?”

_ “Pues entonces le echas un polvazo, o dos. O tres, los que te apetezca... Y cuando te canses de él, le haces ghosting.” _

“Mira, qué pesada estás con el ghosting.”

_ “Yo solo digo que carpe polvum— aprovecha el polvo.” _

“Que sí, que sí, pero que yo no soy tan directa como tú, no soy de polvos de una noche. ¿Y si me acaba gustando?”

_ “Pues entonces ya entrarás en bucle después de la cita. Que sabes que te quiero mucho pero me tienes hasta el coño.”  _ se había oído una risa en el otro lado de la línea, y después un suspiro.  _ “En fin, te dejo que tengo que ir a hacer la compra. Vienen los padres de Germán a comer a casa otra vez. Pásame fotos de lo que te vas a poner cuando te hayas decidido, que le doy el visto bueno.” _

“Vale. Que vaya bien la comida.”

_ “Igualmente, a ver si con suerte hay otro tipo de comida…” _

“Alicia, por el amor de dios. Qué bruta eres…”

_ “¿Yo, bruta? Qué va. Anda, va, esta noche me cuentas. Ciao.” _

“Ciao.”

Esas conversaciones con la pelirroja eran lo que salvaba a Raquel de tener ataques de pánico antes de sus citas— se conocían desde hacía más de veinte años, y sabían perfectamente cómo manejar la personalidad de la otra. Chocaban mucho en demasiados temas, tenían maneras muy diferentes de ver la vida y el amor. Y eso era precisamente lo que más les gustaba de su amistad. La inspectora decidió que ya se había mirado suficiente en el espejo y cogió su bolso, asegurándose de que llevaba todo lo importante dentro para después cruzar la casa. Cogió un par de zapatos negros de tacón y volvió a dejarlos en el zapatero, para después escoger unas sandalias mucho más casuales. Con ellas en la mano caminó hacia el salón y se sentó en el sofá, quitándose las zapatillas de estar por casa y atándose las finas tiras blancas. Paula la miró atentamente, pues su madre se había esmerado en maquillarse y vestirse de manera muy diferente a como estaba acostumbrada a verla. La niña había crecido viendo a su madre vestida con traje y jerséis de cuello alto, y con su pelo casi siempre recogido en un moño— de pequeña solía enfadarse porque la mujer usaba sus colores de madera y sin querer se los llevaba puestos en el pelo. Sin embargo, desde la mudanza su madre parecía preferir los tejanos y las camisetas de tirantes, incluso se ponía faldas y vestidos de colores. Hacía tiempo que no le robaba lápices para hacerse sus moños. Paula no sabía mucho de maquillaje, ni le interesaba aún. Y el maquillaje de Raquel era delicado y natural, casi inexistente. Nunca le había gustado cubrirse la cara de cremas y potingues, así que solo se había hecho la raya del ojo y puesto máscara de pestañas, pero la pequeña notaba el cambio. “Estás muy guapa, mamá.” dijo mientras colocaba varias piezas en su puzzle casi sin mirar.

“Sí, la verdad que sí que estás muy guapa, hija. ¿A dónde vas?” Mariví preguntó con picardía, sonriendo divertida mientras leía una de sus revistas de cotilleo. La inspectora no contestó, haciendo que su madre la mirase por encima de las gafas mientras pasaba página. “Raquel hija, que te he preguntado. Estás en la luna.”

“Ay, perdona mamá. Dime.”

“Que Paula dice que estás muy guapa, y yo te preguntaba dónde vas.”

“Ay, gracias cariño.” la inspectora sonrió a la niña y después miró a su madre en silencio. Las dos mujeres permanecieron calladas sin saber qué decir, pues Raquel no quería mentir a su madre y la otra sabía perfectamente que lo que respondiera su hija iba a ser mentira. No sabía por qué, pero la inspectora se sentía avergonzada. Raquel tragó saliva, bajó la mirada y acabó de atarse la otra sandalia, murmurando en voz baja. “Pues a tomar un café con un par de madres del colegio.”

“Ah, vaya. ¿Qué madres? ¿Las conozco?”

“Mamá, no seas cotilla.” La inspectora se levantó y caminó hacia su hija, dándole un beso en la frente para luego hacer lo mismo con su madre. Cogió el bolso otra vez y se dirigió a la puerta, girándose en el último momento y corriendo al piso de arriba. Allí cogió el teléfono— estaba tan poco acostumbrada a dejarlo cargando que no recordaba que lo tenía en su mesita de noche y no en su bolso. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y cruzó el recibidor de la casa en un par de segundos. “Tenéis menestra de verduras en la nevera para cenar.” dijo con prisa, provocando una risa de Mariví. La abuela cerró su revista y miró hacia el recibidor de la casa, una ceja levantada mientras la otra descolgaba nerviosamente sus llaves. Sabía perfectamente que su hija tenía una cita.

“Oye,” dijo, llamando la atención de Raquel. “Ya eres mayorcita para esto pero…. espero que tú y « _ las madres del colegio _ » uséis protección."

"¡Mamá, por el amor de dios!"

* * *

“Salvador,” le llamó la mujer mientras cruzaba la plaza. La tela del vestido se movía con la brisa que por alguna razón siempre corría en el pueblo, y el calor abrumador empezaba a disminuir. Al ser mediados de junio quedaban aún varias horas de sol, y el hombre se había quitado la chaqueta. Por primera vez, la ropa del profesor cambiaba de un traje completo a unos simples pantalones y camisa de manga corta, un botón desabrochado y sin corbata a la vista. La mirada de la mujer se desvió momentáneamente a sus brazos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara— era posible que en sus sueños idealizase el cuerpo del hombre hasta unos puntos surrealistas, pero Salvador estaba mejor conservado que muchos hombres de su edad. Si Raquel tuviera que ponerle una pega, era su sobriedad a la hora de vestir— estaba segura de que una camisa de estampado hawaiano no le quedaría mal. Aunque no le gustaban sus pintas de bibliotecario, tenía que admitir que tampoco le quitaban atractivo, incluso le daban un toque misterioso. El la miró, estudiando su apariencia durante un segundo antes de sonreírle, a tan solo unos pasos de ella.

“Raquel.” dijo mientras ella se acercaba. “Hola.”

“Hola.”

“Está usted muy guapa.”

“Gracias. Veo que usted ha dejado la chaqueta del traje en casa.” bromeó ella. Él rió y se colocó las gafas con la mano. Raquel se dio cuenta de que las llevaba completamente limpias pese a que la montura parecía bastante antigua, y se preguntó si era de esas personas que preferían cambiar solo los cristales y mantener su estética intacta.

“Pues sí, empieza a hacer demasiado calor como para llevar la chaqueta a cuestas todo el día.” Salvador comentó. “¿Le apetece ir entrando?”

“Por supuesto.”


	7. Chapter 7

“¿Al lado de la ventana le parece bien?” preguntó Salvador, señalando un sofá situado en una esquina. La mujer asintió de manera distraída, demasiado ocupada mirando a su alrededor y analizando en silencio la decoración y el estilo de muebles que la rodeaban. El sitio era precioso y tenía un toque minimalista, con muebles de madera y paredes de ladrillo. Pese a que algunas mesas tenían sillas para poder aprovechar los espacios más estrechos, la mayoría del espacio estaba dominado por butacas y sofás de un color azul muy oscuro, incluida la mesa que señalaba él. El lugar le recordaba a los típicos apartamentos y cafeterías que salían en las películas americanas y donde los protagonistas recogían sus cafés para llevar antes de ir al trabajo. Incluso parecía más una sala de estar o una sala común de una residencia a una cafetería, y la suave música acústica transmitía paz y tranquilidad. Raquel se arrepintió de no haberse animado nunca a entrar pese a haber pasado muchísimas veces por delante del escaparate y haberse fijado en la gran variedad de pastas, crepes y tortitas que había expuestas, pero en los últimos meses había tenido que priorizar su tiempo y dinero para poder terminar todas las tareas que una mudanza y reforma requerían. Había tenido que tener en cuenta de que también debía ocuparse de que dejar toda su antigua vida en la capital no fuera un evento traumático para su hija, su mayor prioridad. Se acercaron al mostrador principal mientras sonaba una versión moderna de  _ Fly me to the moon _ , que pese a tener base electrónica resultaba adecuada para crear un ambiente relajado _. _ “Buenos días, Salva.” dijo el joven camarero mientras limpiaba la máquina de café. Tendría como máximo dieciocho, tal vez diecinueve años, y se esforzaba en quitar varias manchas de grasa de las rejillas. “¿Qué te sirvo?” dijo entre suspiros de esfuerzo, secándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano. Raquel miró al chico y después a Salvador, dándose cuenta de que probablemente era un cliente habitual.

“Ya me encargo yo, Javi. Tú acaba eso y luego ponte con la batidora.” dijo una voz femenina de manera amable. La dueña de la voz salió por una puerta lateral que daba a la cocina, haciendo que Raquel desviase la mirada hacia ella y entornase los ojos para intentar adivinar por qué le sonaba tanto. No la podía conocer personalmente, si lo hiciera se acordaría de su nombre. Pero sabía que la había visto en algún sitio, el pueblo tal vez. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de quién era, haciendo que su boca se secase de golpe. Era la misma chica que había visto hablando con Salvador aquella tarde en el mercado, la misma que le trataba con total confianza y que ahora le dirigía una gran sonrisa. Tenía los dientes perfectos y la cercanía entre ambas hizo que Raquel pudiera estudiar sus rasgos con más precisión, comprobando que la joven no parecía tener ningún defecto. Sus rasgos eran delicados y su maquillaje era sencillo, al igual que su ropa. Había sustituido los pantalones cortos y camiseta de tirantes por unos tejanos negros y una camiseta de manga corta del mismo tono, lo que seguramente era el uniforme de la cafetería teniendo en cuenta que el otro chaval llevaba la misma ropa. Ambos tenían un delantal colocado por encima del uniforme, del mismo color azul marino que los asientos del lugar, y ella se había recogido sus largos rizos negros en una coleta alta. “¿Te pongo lo de siempre, café solo para llevar?”

La inspectora dejó de mirarla y giró la cara para mirar al hombre, que no parecía hacer mucho caso a la burbujeante personalidad de la chica. Salvador conservaba su semblante serio y se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar. “No, hoy no. Me apetece tomar un mocaccino helado, y Raquel…” dijo, quedándose en silencio casi inmediatamente. Fue al mencionar el nombre de la inspectora cuando su tono de voz cambió, la frialdad de sus palabras desapareciendo inmediatamente. A ratos parecía como si otra personalidad tomase el control del hombre, ablandando su persona y haciéndole parecer más amable y cercano. Eso descolocaba a la mujer totalmente, pues no conseguía habituarse a tratar con él ni descifrar sus acciones y palabras. También culpaba a sus propios nervios, que sin duda estaban afectando a su capacidad de reacción ante el hombre. La joven camarera la miraba desde detrás del mostrador con las cejas levantadas, esperando con cara de pocos amigos. “¿A usted qué le apetece? Había pensado en pedir unas tortitas, son la especialidad de la casa.” explicó Salvador. Raquel dejó de mirarle y se centró en leer el extenso menú que había colgado en la pared, cogiendo aire al ver que había muchas más opciones de las que se había imaginado. Había estado tantos años en el cuerpo, ocupada de negociación en negociación, que ya se había acostumbrado a tomar asqueroso café de máquina de la comisaría, un mal trago que nunca tenía oportunidad de mezclar con leche siquiera. Ya ni recordaba qué otros tipos de café podía haber, ni qué combinaciones podían funcionar. Las palabras italianas le sonaban vagamente y no estaba segura de si aún seguían significando lo que ella creía, y los nombres no ofrecían más explicación a lo que eran. Giró la cara para mirar las opciones de batidos de frutas y granizados que había, pensando en escoger uno aunque no le apeteciera. Se puso la mano en la nuca mientras pensaba, intentando decidirse por fin. La angustia se apoderó de ella, no quería tardar mucho más en elegir pero tampoco quería parecer ignorante por no conocer qué bebidas eran las que había en el menú. Aparentemente el hombre pudo sentir su incomodidad e indecisión, ya que decidió tomar las riendas de la situación y pedir por los dos. “Helena, mejor ponnos un mocaccino helado para compartir, en una de esas copas grandes que tienes ahí. Y ponnos también unas tortitas con… ¿Le gusta el helado de galleta maría? ¿O prefiere otro sabor?”

“Pues… el de galleta está bien, sí.” murmuró ella.

“Perfecto, pues tortitas con helado de galleta para ambos.”

“¿Queréis chocolate fundido por encima del helado?”

“Sí, por favor.” Raquel respondió inmediatamente, convencida que el chocolate la ayudaría a calmar su ansiedad. Salvador sonrió ante su rapidez al contestar.

“Serán veintidós con cincuenta.”

“Toma, cóbrate.” dijo el hombre, sacando un par de billetes de su cartera de cuero negro y dándoselos a la chica. Raquel pensó en decir algo, no le gustaba que los hombres pagasen por ella en la primera cita, y mucho menos sin preguntar su opinión. Era defensora de siempre pagar a medias, y muchas veces su interés por los hombres con los que había quedado moría justamente a la hora de pagar. Sin embargo, su intuición le decía que el otro no lo había hecho por soberbia o machismo, así que dejó correr el asunto. Si todo iba bien, siempre podía pagar ella en la segunda cita y así reafirmar sus creencias.  _ Raquel, calma. No te pongas a pensar en segundas citas…  _ se recordó a sí misma, sabiendo que era propensa a adelantarse a los acontecimientos y luego decepcionarse. “¿Nos sentamos?” añadió el hombre, girándose hacia ella mientras guardaba la cartera en el bolsillo del pantalón. La mujer asintió y se dirigió a la mesa que habían elegido, sintiendo de golpe una sensación extraña, como si la estuvieran observando. Aprovechó el momento de girarse y sentarse en el sofá para echar un vistazo a la chica joven que preparaba sus bebidas en la barra, dándose cuenta de que los miraba de reojo cada ciertos segundos. Su personalidad burbujeante parecía haber desaparecido súbitamente al descubrir que el hombre no venía solo— su cara reflejaba gran cantidad de celos. Raquel frunció el ceño durante un segundo, pero decidió no ponerse nerviosa ante la trivial actitud de la joven.  _ Es una simple niña que tiene un flechazo por Salvador, nada más. No merece la pena. _

“¿Suele venir mucho por aquí?” preguntó Raquel con curiosidad mientras Salvador se sentaba a su lado. El sofá era del mismo color que el resto de asientos, de dos plazas pero lo suficientemente ancho para que cupieran dos personas sin invadir el espacio personal del otro. Raquel no sabía si el hombre lo había escogido a propósito, pero el sofá estaba situado en el lugar más arrinconado del espacio— ni siquiera los ojos atentos de la camarera podían verlos desde la barra. Dejó su bolso en el suelo, bien escondido contra la pared, y se giró para estar cara a cara con Salvador. Él parecía tener siempre una pose rígida, como si estuviera intimidado por la situación. En una cita normal, con quien tuviera confianza, estarían sentados más cerca, acurrucados incluso. Pero aún no habían llegado a ese punto, no sabía si llegaría ese punto siquiera. A Raquel se le hacía raro tener al hombre al lado de ella y no justo delante, así que giró su cuerpo para poder hablar con él, colocando una pierna debajo de su propio cuerpo. Apoyó su brazo en el respaldo del sofá, y su cara en su mano, escuchándole atentamente.

“Tengo que admitir que es un buen lugar para corregir exámenes, muy tranquilo. Aunque la verdad es que no me considero un gran entusiasta de los batidos de café y derivados, y siempre acabo pidiendo un café solo.”

“Yo tampoco, la verdad. Bueno, ya ha visto que no sabía ni que pedirme… Siempre he sido más de ir al típico bar de barrio, como el que había al lado de mi casa en Madrid. Uno de esos pequeños que regenta algún vecino y que tienen sus tragaperras y a los abueletes jugando a la brisca todas las tardes.”

“Sí, esos con ese olor a fritanga característico, y las croquetas y tortilla de patatas expuestas en la barra.”

“... Y que entras y notas el aceite en el aire.”

“Y que te dan ganas de salir corriendo, pero sabes que ahí saben hacer el café simple, tal y como te gusta.”

“Exacto.” la mujer asintió, dejando escapar una sonora carcajada. Entre risas y bromas, parecía que había encontrado a una persona que compartía ese pequeño detalle de amor hacia los pequeños bares de toda la vida, dato que le hizo pensar que tal vez Salvador no era tan estirado como podía llegar a aparentar. Le miró con una sonrisa aún en los labios, sintiéndose mucho más tranquila de golpe. Él parecía compartir ese sentimiento, pues su postura era más relajada. Se había girado hacia ella y se acababa de quitar las gafas, sacando un pañuelo de tela de su bolsillo y limpiándolas antes de volver a ponérselas. Compartieron unos momentos de silencio que llegaron hasta a disfrutar, mirándose el uno al otro con súbita y total confianza. Ella tragó saliva, intimidada por la profundidad de la mirada de él, de lo vulnerable que parecía cuando le miraba de tan cerca. En el local sonaba una versión acústica de  _ Take My Breath Away,  _ lo cual parecía bastante idóneo para el momento. Si hubieran pasado unos segundos más tal vez hasta le habría besado, pero la magia se rompió un poco antes.

“Por cierto,” interrumpió Salvador, empujando sus gafas contra su nariz para colocarlas correctamente y mirando hacia un lado durante unos segundos. “Disculpe que antes haya elegido por usted. El mocaccino helado, digo… No soy del tipo de hombres que eligen lo que tiene que comer su acompañante, y sé que usted puede pedir su propia bebida. Pero me ha dado la sensación de que estaba incómoda y he querido ahorrarle el mal trago.”

“No, no. No se disculpe, por favor. De hecho se lo agradezco... Si le digo la verdad, cuando estaba en el cuerpo no tenía mucho tiempo de venir a cafeterías de este estilo, y con Paula no puedo. Es casi imposible venir a sitios así con niños, ¿sabe? Ella con un cacaolat y unas galletas es feliz, y está tan acostumbrada a comerlos después del cole que no le gusta que le cambien esa rutina.”

“Es entendible. Al fin y al cabo, nosotros somos de la generación del pan con chocolate.”

“Exacto.”

“Acaba de decir que estaba en el cuerpo, ¿era policía?”

“Sí, hasta hace casi un año. Pedí un permiso especial durante un tiempo indefinido, por... una situación personal. Después decidí aprovechar ese permiso para empezar una nueva vida, lejos de la ciudad. Bueno, nos mudamos aquí así que tampoco tan lejos… Pero sí lo suficiente para dejar todo aquello atrás, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder volver al cuerpo cuando se dé la ocasión. También quería que Paula pudiera ver a sus amigos de toda la vida, aún la invitan a muchos cumpleaños o a pasar el día en Madrid.”

“Si ya ha pasado casi un año y ya están instaladas, ¿por qué no vuelve? ¿Está esperando a que haya algún caso interesante?”

_ Más bien esperando a que Alberto se largue de mi comisaría y pueda volver a hacer mi trabajo como dios manda,  _ pensó la mujer con amargura, pero no dejó que ese pensamiento se reflejase en su rostro. “Algo así.” dijo. “Aunque aún no estamos totalmente instaladas, tengo aún muchas cosas que hacer y arreglar en la casa.”

“Me imagino que ser policía es—bueno, era — un trabajo difícil de congeniar con ser madre.”

“Sí. La verdad que eso también influyó en mi decisión de dejar el cuerpo. Pese a que soy firme defensora de que cuando una mujer decide ser madre debería tener vida aparte de la maternidad, no cambiaría mi decisión por nada del mundo. No sé, me pasé muchos años siempre preocupada durante mi horario laboral, pensando en si Paula estaría bien en la guardería o en el colegio. Y ahora pues es diferente, me preocupo pero sé que en cualquier momento puedo ir a recogerla y ver que está bien, sin preocuparme de estar en un caso o tener que hablar con mis superiores. Y más ahora que viene el verano y acaba el curso podré disfrutar mucho más del tiempo con Paula y podremos hacer planes cada día, no solo los fines de semana.”

“¿Hacen muchas cosas juntas?”

“Sí, y con mi madre también. Verá, mi madre vive con nosotras desde hace unos años, cuando murió mi padre. Es una abuela excelente, y Paula la adora, así que los fines de semana siempre hacemos algo juntas. Ahora a Paula le ha dado por los musicales, dice que quiere ser actriz y apuntarse a canto, así que últimamente hemos aprovechado para ver todos los que hay. Mi madre encantada con esto, claro. Le encanta el teatro, y como ya no es capaz de seguir tanto el ritmo a la niña, así que ir a un teatro y estar tranquilas y sentadas ayuda bastante. Muchos días prefiere quedarse en casa mientras nosotras vamos al parque de atracciones o de excurs—”

“Disculpad el retraso, aquí tenéis el mocaccino—  _ para compartir.”  _ Helena dijo las últimas palabras con retintín, acercándose a ellos con una bandeja negra y una gran copa encima. El líquido de su interior parecía más un batido que un café, pero la presentación hacía que destacara totalmente y llamase la atención de la mujer. Salvador se retiró un poco hacia atrás, dejando espacio para que la joven pudiera colocar el posavasos y la copa con dos pajitas en la mesa. Raquel se quedó mirando a la chica durante unos momentos, encontrando sus ojos azules y sintiendo una terrible tensión de manera momentánea. La sonrisa de la chica desapareció durante unos momentos, pero volvió a aparecer una vez se retiró e irguió su espalda. Se quedó allí plantada durante unos segundos, mirando a Salvador— aparecía un brillo en sus ojos. “¿Qué tal te van las clases?” preguntó alegremente, haciendo que Raquel levantase las cejas ante tales cambios de actitud.

Salvador la miró con cara de no entender por qué la joven tardaba tanto en irse y le preguntaba por sus clases, cuando era obvio que estaba manteniendo una conversación con la inspectora. “Pues muy bien, gracias. Todo como siempre.” contestó de manera educada pero seca, haciendo que los labios de Raquel formasen una media sonrisa. No quería sobreanalizar la situación, pero estaba segura de que la presencia de la chica hacía que Salvador se pusiera nervioso, y no en el buen sentido. 

“Vaya, pensaba que había pasado algo. Como ya casi no te veo por el pueblo y no coincidimos aquí…”

“Bueno, es que estoy muy liado.”

“Bueno, ya sabes que yo estoy aquí... para lo que quieras.”

“Eso es… es muy amable por tu parte, Helena. Mmm... ¿Sabes si van a tardar mucho las tortitas?”

“Pues… No sé, ahora lo miro.”

La chica pareció darse por vencida por fin, la decepción ante las secas respuestas del hombre evidente en la tristeza de sus ojos. Salvador pareció haber ignorado los avances de la joven una vez más. Raquel no sabía si era esa su intención o si simplemente no tenía ni idea de que la chica estaba flirteando con él, pero la comicidad de la situación hacía que le costase contener las ganas de reír. Giró la cara, intentando disimular, pero él la cazó de inmediato. “Parece que es usted uno de sus clientes favoritos…” murmuró la inspectora con diversión. Salvador se rió levemente y se encogió de hombros.

“¿A qué se refiere?”

Raquel le miró con dudas, pensando en si le estaría tomando el pelo. Se inclinó hacia delante, acercándose un poco a él. La proximidad le alteró su ritmo cardíaco durante unos momentos, pero se sentía extremadamente cómoda con acortar la distancias entre ellos. Salvador la miró con curiosidad, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta. “¿En serio no se ha dado cuenta?” Raquel preguntó en un susurro, queriendo evitar que la chica pudiera oírlos.

“¿Cuenta de qué?”

“La pobre chica está colada por usted.”

Salvador la miró confuso durante unos segundos, para después desviar la mirada a la joven que hablaba con el otro camarero desde la ventanilla que daba a la cocina. Pudieron oírle hablar del chocolate para poner en las tortitas, y fue segundos después cuando Raquel pudo ver el momento exacto en que el hombre se daba cuenta de a qué se refería. “Nunca me lo habría imaginado.” Salvador parecía estar en shock, como si su cerebro estuviera procesando aún la información. Raquel podía ver los engranajes girando y encajando en su mente, haciendo que seguramente muchas experiencias e interacciones pasadas cobrasen sentido de golpe. “Creo que tendré que hablar con ella y decirle que lo siento, pero es que no es algo correspondido.” murmuró más para sí mismo que otra cosa, para luego mirar a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Sus mirada cayó levemente a los labios de la otra, pero pronto volvió a sus ojos. “No sé si a usted le pasa igual, pero a mí la situación me parece un poco surrealista.”

“¿Que le gusta a una chica joven?”

“No. Bueno, sí— no me creo un George Clooney, pero considero que tengo cierto atractivo. Me refería a que llevemos unos diez minutos de nuestra primera cita y estemos hablando del hecho que le gusto a otra mujer.”

“Surrealista lo es un poco, sí.”

“Igualmente quiero asegurarle de que no es nada mútuo, de verdad. Yo ni siquiera lo sabía, y… bueno, se podría decir que Helena no es mi tipo.”

“Vaya, creo que es el primer hombre que conozco que no querría estar con una mujer veinte años más joven que él.”

“Pues no, para nada. No me sentiría cómodo con la diferencia de edad, la verdad. Tiene la misma edad que muchas de mis alumnas, creo que no llega a los veinticinco años… Y si le soy sincero, a mí me gustan las mujeres más— bueno, más experimentadas. Más adultas, que sepan quienes son y cuál es el rumbo que quieren tomar en la vida. Más… bueno, más como usted.”


	8. Chapter 8

“¿Más como yo?” Raquel contestó con una sonrisa, entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería el hombre pero queriendo que se lo dijera igualmente. Nunca estaba de más que le recordaran sus virtudes.

"Pues sí. Por eso le pedí una cita.” dijo él, dejando escapar otra de sus tímidas sonrisas y mirando sus manos, aún colocadas en su regazo. Raquel siguió su mirada, observando sus grandes y rudas manos. Nunca había exigido que sus parejas cuidasen su imagen de manera extrema, pero sí apreciaba cuando un hombre prestaba atención a algo más que la higiene básica. Analizó sus largos dedos, las arrugas del dorso de su mano, lo hidratada que se veía su piel. En la muñeca del hombre había un reloj antiguo cuya esfera estaba en perfecto estado, y que tenía una correa de color negro con los bordes ligeramente desgastados. Raquel supuso que seguramente sería una reliquia familiar. Él tragó saliva y volvió a mirarla, moviendo la pierna de manera nerviosa sin descanso para darse cuenta que observaba sus manos. Paró de mover la pierna. “Disculpe, es que…” él continuó, haciendo que ella volviera a mirarlo a la cara. “No le voy a mentir, estoy un poco nervioso.”

“No se disculpe. Yo estoy nerviosa también.” le interrumpió Raquel, colocando su mano en el brazo de él instintivamente. La mirada de Salvador se posó en su mano, viendo como la mano de ella se retiraba lentamente, casi acariciando su brazo. Fueron varios los segundos que pasaron en silencio, los ojos de él siguiendo la mano de ella a medida de que la apartaba. “Verá, hace muchísimo tiempo desde mi última cita… no es fácil volver a tener citas estando recién divorciada y teniendo una niña de ocho años.”

“Pues déjeme decirle que no lo parece, para nada.”

“¿No?”

“No. Ha llegado irradiando confianza, caminando de una manera... imponente.”

“Supongo que es deformación profesional… Tuve que aprender a disimular mis nervios al entrar al cuerpo y ahora sigo haciéndolo siempre. Hay muy pocas mujeres en ese tipo de trabajos, y pronto me di cuenta de que si no aparentabas confianza en tí misma nunca te verían como una igual.” explicó con calma pero evitando su mirada. La mujer había sido víctima de ataques y situaciones sexistas durante muchos años, y ser la pareja de Alberto la había hecho una víctima aún más fácil. Aún se fustigaba a sí misma por no haber sabido reaccionar ante esas situaciones, por no defenderse. Era consciente de que no había sido su culpa, pero aún así había algo en su interior que la hacía sentirse incómoda. “Pero la realidad es que… la realidad es que he estado pensando todo el día en esta cita. En qué ropa llevar, en si dejarme el pelo suelto o hacerme una coleta, tal vez un moño. En qué vestido elegir, en si es demasiado corto para una primera cit—”

“El vestido está muy bien, no es corto para nad—”

“Ya, si lo sé, si es precioso.” interrumpió ella a un ritmo extremadamente acelerado, su calma desvaneciéndose en cuestión de segundos. Todos los que la conocían sabían que cuando se ponía extremadamente nerviosa empezaba a hablar sin parar, diciendo cualquier cosa que cruzase su cabeza. “Sé cómo es la teoría, pero ha sido el momento de ponerme a pensar en que tenía una cita y sentirme igual que cuando tenía dieciséis años y quedaba para ir al cine con el chico que me gustaba.”

“Bueno, yo no he tenido que elegir vestido, pero he tenido un debate interno muy intenso también. No sabía qué pantalón de traje elegir, si el marrón o negro.” él bromeó, haciendo que Raquel se quedase estupefacta durante unos segundos, procesando la broma antes de estallar en carcajadas. La ansiedad que se había creado en su interior al explicar su indecisión respecto a la cita se desvaneció como por arte de magia, como si el hombre hubiera hecho el mejor chiste del mundo— una parte de ella sabía que no se habría reído tanto si no se sintiera tan atraída por Salvador, pero no le importaba. Él rió también, dejándose contagiar por la felicidad de ella, aunque de manera mucho más sutil. Se fijó en el grupo de jóvenes sentados en la otra punta del local que los miraban con curiosidad y que pronto desviaron la mirada intentando disimular. Salvador giró la cara y miró a su cita, totalmente embobado con la manera en que la mujer se cubría la cara con las manos en un intento fallido de serenarse. Si ella pudiera haberle leído la mente sabría que en esos momentos solo había un pensamiento en la cabeza del profesor.

_ Es la mujer más perfecta que he conocido nunca. _

Tuvo que pasar más de un minuto para que Raquel pudiera dejar las risas atrás, secándose las lágrimas con una servilleta antes de volver a su postura anterior, sentada de lado y apoyada en el respaldo del sofá. Le miró con una gran sonrisa, aún sintiéndose en una nube y disfrutando de los momentos de silencio que la casi vacía cafetería les brindaba. Raquel reconoció una de sus canciones favoritas sonando de fondo, otra versión acústica como todas las que habían sonado antes. No sabía si era la canción o la euforia, pero poco a poco sintió la necesidad de acercarse al hombre, inclinándose hacia delante con sutileza. Los ojos de él se agrandaron durante un segundo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, pero imitó sus movimientos inmediatamente. La letra de la canción acompañó la calma del momento, ayudando a ahogar las voces de los demás clientes. Salvador la miraba con seriedad, acercándose con recelo, su respiración entrecortada y sus ojos empezando a entrecerrarse. Ella colocó una mano en su mejilla, acariciando su cara durante un instante antes de cerrar los ojos. Él cerraría la mínima distancia que quedaba entre sus labios.

“Aquí tenéis las tortitas.” los interrumpieron.  _ Grandiosa hija de puta,  _ pensó Raquel al identificar la voz de Helena, abriendo sus ojos de golpe. De reojo vio como la chica se acercaba con la misma bandeja que antes, esta vez con dos platos llenos de tortitas que procedió a dejar en la mesa. Salvador giró la cara suavemente, y la nariz de la inspectora rozó su mejilla al cerrar la distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Cogió aire y lo expulsó, contando hasta diez para calmarse. Si esto le hubiera pasado años atrás, Raquel no habría sido capaz de no discutir con la chica— pero ahora simplemente decidió apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Salvador. Oyó a la joven alejarse y dejó escapar un quejido de frustración. “No quiero parecer una instigadora, pero me da la sensación de que nos ha interrumpido a propósito.”

“Sí, a mí también me ha dado esa sensación.” rió Salvador durante un segundo, aprovechando que la mujer estaba apoyada en él para colocar un brazo alrededor de ella y apretarla contra él suavemente. Raquel sonrió con satisfacción, disfrutando de la delicadeza del perfume del hombre y como Salvador la abrazaba sutilmente. No sabía por qué, pero en sus brazos tenía la sensación de sentirse como en casa, como si hiciera siglos que le conociera y se hubieran abrazado mil veces. Y fue ese sentimiento el que encendió una alarma en su interior que la avisaba de que estaba cometiendo un error. Se había prometido a sí misma que nunca se volvería a dejar llevar de manera tan súbita, que nunca volvería a cometer los mismos errores del pasado. Tragó saliva y se apartó del hombre, intentando aparentar calma. Salvador quitó el brazo de alrededor de ella, captando el mensaje pero con evidente decepción. A Raquel se le rompió el corazón al pensar que esa pequeña acción podría causar que el hombre perdiera el interés en ella.

Al final, nada de eso importaba ya, pues la magia del momento se había roto.

“Deberíamos comernos las tortitas antes de que se enfríen.”

* * *

“Por cierto, ¿qué tal va la reforma?” comentó Raquel, a punto de acabar su ración. Tomó una servilleta y se limpió la boca con precaución, intentando no arruinar su pintalabios. Salvador levantó la vista de las tortitas que tan cuidadosamente cortaba, siguiendo un patrón tan simétrico que parecía estar calculado. La ex inspectora le había estado observando durante unos momentos en silencio, maravillada ante la facilidad que tenía para dividir los trozos y conseguir un equilibrio perfecto entre las cantidades de tortita y helado.

“Pues ayer pude pasarme por allí a ver qué tal iba, y va avanzando a buen ritmo. Si le tengo que ser sincero, no tan rápido como me gustaría, pero a buen ritmo igualmente”

“Bueno, dijo usted que es un hobby, ¿no? No debería tener prisa entonces.”

“Sí, sí. Lo que pasa es que la bodega es parte de un proyecto más extenso en realidad. Mire,” Salvador dejó el tenedor y el cuchillo y se limpió las manos con su servilleta. Poniendo las manos delante suyo, pareció como si el cerebro del hombre se cortocircuitara durante unos segundos mientras intentaba buscar la manera de empezar su explicación. “En teoría, la bodega es un simple capricho, sí. Y lo más probable es que al final acabe vendiendo la casa y el viñedo. Pero también es una prueba piloto, la versión beta de otro proyecto. Un proyecto más grande, el que me apasiona de verdad.” dijo. Raquel le miró con una ceja arqueada, esperando con curiosidad a que desvelase cuál era el segundo proyecto pero disfrutando del entusiasmo y la fuerza que brotaban de la voz del profesor. Estaba segura de que si el hombre ponía la misma pasión a sus clases sus alumnos estarían encantados. Él la miró a los ojos con seriedad. “Una sidrería.”

“Una sidrería.”

“Sí.”

“Vino, sidra… Salvador, no quiero sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero tiene usted una pasión por las bebidas alcohólicas que podría resultar preocupante.”

“Si conociera a mis alumnos lo entendería.” él respondió, haciendo uso de su ya habitual encanto. “Bromas aparte, la bodega estaba prevista para abrir mucho antes. Hace años, pero el proyecto se retrasó… por un tema de licencias. Eso significaba que, al no poder hacer una prueba piloto, no podría abrir la sidrería hasta mucho más tiempo después. Y no quise esperar. Hace muchos años que empecé con este proyecto. La verdad es que me obsesioné con… con hacer la mejor sidra del mundo. Y lo estudié todo. Estudié la acidez, la fermentación. Cada posible respuesta de cada ingrediente. Un año, tras otro, tras otro.” la voz de él se fue apagando, y Raquel se dio cuenta de que sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. Era como si estuviera decepcionado, como si al hablar de cuántos años habían pasado se diera cuenta de que su proyecto seguía siendo eso, sólo un proyecto. Estaba claro que el hombre no podría esperar mucho más para hacerlo realidad. “Y una manzana te puede salir mal, y te puede estropear toda la barrica.”

“Pero, ¿por qué sidra específicamente?”

“Lo que pasa es que era un sueño que tenía mi padre. Y murió antes de conseguirlo.” Salvador respondió. Su mirada cayó inmediatamente a su regazo y apoyó las manos en la mesa, tragando saliva. “Él… él quería hacer dos mil cuatrocientas barricas. Ni una más, ni una menos.”

“Y usted las va a hacer en honor a él.”

“Sí. Tengo un local alquilado cerca de Legazpi, bastante grande. Tiene un almacén, no es lo suficientemente grande para almacenar tantas barricas pero se pueden secar las manzanas, embotellar… Es un buen principio.”

“Y cuando las dos mil cuatrocientas barricas estén listas, ¿qué hará con ellas? ¿Pondrá una tienda?”

“No. Las repartiré.”

“Repartirá dos mil cuatrocientas barricas de sidra.”

“Sí. A todo el que las quiera, a todo el que las necesite.” Salvador asintió con la cabeza de manera distraída, absorto en sus pensamientos. La mujer le miró con asombro. El profesor conseguía sorprenderla con cada una de sus respuestas, y Raquel nunca sabía por donde irían los tiros. Era un acertijo imposible de resolver, un cubo de rubik sin colores. “Suena a locura, ¿no?”

“Me parece una locura tan grande que hasta me parece plausible.”

* * *

“Imagine que hay una biblioteca con todos los libros del mundo, pero esta se empieza a incendiar y usted solo puede salvar uno. ¿Cuál escogería?”

“¿Sólo uno?”

“Sí.”

“Interesante pregunta.” dijo él, sorprendido ante la profundidad de su cuestión. Raquel sonrió satisfecha, empezando a notar como le dejaba pasmado más fácilmente que al principio de la cita. Muchos hombres habrían esperado que preguntara por su sabor de helado favorito o algo parecido, pero ella tenía más que ofrecer en ese juego de preguntas y respuestas que habían decidido jugar mientras paseaban por el pueblo. Así habían descubierto detalles que nunca podrían haber imaginado del otro: Salvador era incapaz de dormir si oía el tictac de las manecillas de un reloj, y Raquel odiaba las pegatinas que venían en la piel de las manzanas. No sabía por qué, pero las odiaba con todo su corazón. “Creo que escogería  _ 1984 _ , de George Orwell.”

“Interesante respuesta. ¿Por alguna razón en especial?”

“La novela habla de temas tan importantes en nuestra sociedad que creo que merece ser salvada. La manera en que se habla y critica la vigilancia, la verdad y la censura en la novela es simplemente increíble. Y al fin y al cabo muchos conceptos de la sociedad actual se basan en temas y términos de la novela... Además, era el favorito de mi padre, y el mío.”

“Tiene sentido.”

“¿Cuál salvaría usted?”

“ _ Misterio en París. _ ”

“No lo conozco.”

“Suponía que no lo haría, es un libro que solo han leído grandes intelectuales.” Raquel intentó ocultar la sonrisa que estaba a punto de aparecer en su cara, decidida a tomar el pelo al hombre lo mejor que pudiera. “¿Y supongo que no sabe quién es Gerónimo Stilton?”

“Voy a suponer que es el autor del libro. La verdad, me sorprende que no me suene, soy bastante ratón de biblioteca.”

“Buena elección de palabras... Gerónimo Stilton es un ratón.”

“¿Un ratón?”

“ _ Misterio en París  _ es un libro para niños.” ella dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que el hombre abriera la boca unos centímetro y luego asintiera entre risas, aceptando que le había engañado totalmente. “Se supone que Gerónimo es quien escribe los libros de la saga, y tiene una hermana llamada Tea. Hay una saga de libros que protagonizan ella y su grupo de ratoncitas, donde resuelven misterios. No sé cuántos libros hay en total, pero creo que Paula tiene unos cincuenta tan sólo de los cuentos de Tea.  _ Misterio en París  _ es uno de ellos, su favorito. Debe haberlo leído mil veces, y sé que ella nunca me perdonaría que no salvase ese libro.”

“Tendré que leerlo entonces, si Paula le da su visto bueno es que debe ser excelente.”

“Pues sí. Paula es… Es muy buena niña. Muy tranquila, amable, inteligente…”

“Como usted entonces.”

“Así que cree que soy tranquila, amable e inteligente.”

“De lo único de lo que puedo dudar es sobre su tranquilidad.”

“¿Sí?”

“No ha dejado de juguetear con el sobre de azúcar que había en la mesa de la cafetería en toda la tarde, y ahora lleva cuatro calles dando patadas a una piedra.” el hombre explicó, señalando con su mano la pequeña piedra que Raquel pateaba disimuladamente. La mujer se mordió el labio con vergüenza. “¿Sigue nerviosa?”

“Un poco.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Pues... porque se acerca el final de la cita, y ambos sabemos qué significa eso.”

“Ah, sí, el crucial momento en que descubrimos si la cita ha ido bien o si nos despediremos con un falso ‘¡hay que repetirlo!’ y nunca más volveremos a vernos.”

“¿Usted quiere eso?”

“No. ¿Usted?”

“No, para nada… todo lo contrario.”

“¿Todo lo contrario?” el hombre se deleitó con la reacción de Raquel, que le miraba de reojo con las mejillas enrojecidas al darse cuenta de lo que implicaban sus palabras. Habían dejado de andar y hacía unas cuantas calles que iban tomados de la mano, sus dedos entrelazados. A Raquel se le hacía raro, el tratar de usted a Salvador pero tener suficiente confianza para ir así por la calle. Parecía que ambos sentían lo mismo, y parecía ser que esta vez sí iban a poder actuar conforme a sus sentimientos. La ex inspectora aprovechó para colocarse delante de él y acercarse un poco más.  _ Total, en algún momento tenía que llegar este momento, y si ambos queremos…  _ “Ah, ya veo,” Salvador murmuró, acercándose también e inclinándose para besarla...

Y entonces sonó el móvil de la inspectora.

“No me jodas.” la mujer dijo sin pensar, reconociendo el tono de llamada inmediatamente. Dio un paso atrás y abrió el bolso, abochornada. “Disculpe, es mi madre.”

“Tranquila…” suspiró Salvador, dando también un paso hacia atrás y soltando su mano. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, visiblemente molesto ante la segunda interrupción pero empático ante la situación de la inspectora— si su madre la llamaba sería por algo importante. La mujer descolgó el teléfono a disgusto.

“¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa?”

_ “Es Paula, hija. Tiene fiebre desde hace un par de horas, y ahora se ha puesto a vomitar. Si no le baja me la llevo a urg—” _

“No mamá, ya voy yo a casa ahora mismo.”

_ “Pero hija, tu cita…” _

“No te preocupes por eso.” Raquel colgó con prisa, girándose hacia Salvador. “Disculpe. Parece que una no puede tener ni un momento de descanso de ser madre. Que yo encantada, pero no tenía tiempo la niña para ponerse a vomitar que tenía que hacerlo ahora.” explicó con indignación mientras metía el teléfono en el bolso y rebuscaba, suspirando al cabo de un momento al darse cuenta de lo odiosa que podía haber resultado. Lo último que quería era que Salvador pensase que era una mala madre o algo así. “Lo siento, es que… estoy bastante frustrada ahora mismo.”

“Dígamelo a mí…” el hombre dijo entre dientes. “¿Su hija está bien?”

“Sí, tiene algo de fiebre, pero seguramente no será nada. ¿Le importa si lo dejamos aquí?” preguntó, sacando las llaves del coche y mirándole con tristeza. “Y ya si eso seguimos otro día. Con la cita, digo.”

“Claro, por supuesto.”

“Gracias, y disculpe, de verdad.” La mujer se acercó a él, dándole dos besos apresuradamente y sonriéndole momentáneamente antes de irse. “¡Adiós!” exclamó cuando ya estaba unos metros más alejada, girándose para saludarle antes de girar la esquina y desaparecer camino de su coche. Salvador se quedó mirando la vacía calle unos segundos, para después girarse y cruzar la calle en dirección contraria.


	9. Chapter 9

**[21/06 - 21:39] - RAQUEL**   
_¿Aún sigue ocupado?_

 **[21/06 - 21:45] - SALVADOR** **  
**_Sí._ **  
**_Corrigiendo exámenes._

 **[21/06 - 21:46] - RAQUEL**   
_¿Y qué tal?_

 **[21/06 - 21:48] - SALVADOR** **  
**_Una tragedia. Sé que han estudiado, pero…_

 **[21/06 - 21:48] - RAQUEL**   
… _pero van a suspender todos._

 **[21/06 - 21:51] - SALVADOR** **  
**_No, todos no. Solo algunos._ **  
**_Pero las medias de muchos caerán en picado._

 **[21/06 - 21:53] - RAQUEL**   
_Qué pena..._

 **[21/06 - 21:54] - SALVADOR** **  
**_¿Paula ha acabado ya el cole?_

 **[21/06 - 21:55] - RAQUEL**   
_Sí, hoy mismo._ _  
_ _Los colegios acaban el curso justo antes de la verbena._

 **[21/06 - 21:56] - SALVADOR** **  
**_Por desgracia a mí aún me queda trabajo que hacer._

 **[21/06 - 22:07] - RAQUEL**   
_¿Entonces no le veré en la verbena del pueblo?_

 **[21/06 - 22:10] - SALVADOR** **  
**_¿Quiere verme allí?_

 **[21/06 - 22:11] - RAQUEL**   
_Tal vez._ _  
_ _Yo iré con Paula._ _  
_ _Bueno, eso es obvio…_ _  
_ _Me refiero a que estará la feria y el pulpo es su atracción favorita, así que tendré que ir sí o sí._

 **[21/06 - 22:12] - SALVADOR** **  
**_Intentaré escaparme entonces._

 **[21/06 - 22:16] - RAQUEL**   
_Genial._ _  
_ _Tengo que irme a dormir, disculpe… ¿Hablamos mañana?_

 **[21/06 - 22:17] - SALVADOR** **  
**_Por supuesto._ _  
_ _Aunque estaré ocupado en la bodega, no sé si podré contestar hasta tarde._ _  
_ _Buenas noches._

 **[21/06 - 22:19] - RAQUEL**   
_Buenas noches._

Raquel se giró en la cama para alargar el brazo y tomar el cable del cargador, decidiendo que sería mejor ponerlo antes de que se olvidase y así evitar que no le sonase la alarma por la mañana. Comprobó varias veces que estaba cargando correctamente y luego varias veces más que su alarma estuviera bien programada— primero poniéndola a las ocho, y después atrasándola a las nueve. Se conocía demasiado a sí misma, así que añadió una última alarma media hora más tarde por si le daba por quedarse dando vueltas en la cama. Satisfecha, se tapó con la fina sábana y cerró los ojos aún con una sonrisa en la cara tras su conversación con Salvador. Sus conversaciones nocturnas se habían convertido en tradición, pues no habían podido verse durante esa semana. Estaban demasiado ocupados— Salvador había tenido exámenes finales y ella iba de reunión en reunión con el resto de madres del AMPA. El final de curso de Paula implicaba tener que asistir a muchísimas reuniones que podrían resumirse en un email informativo, o algunas fiestas y graduaciones innecesarias a las que por alguna razón tenían que asistir todos los alumnos del colegio. Raquel no entendía por qué los niños que acababan primaria tenían una fiesta de graduación, y mucho menos que en los cursos de educación infantil también se hiciera. Raquel odiaba ser solo madre, pues creía que una mujer no debía reducirse a ese rol solo por haber tenido un hijo. No soportaba a las que miraban por encima del hombro a las demás por haber parido, o los debates sobre si era mejor la lactancia o el biberón. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada para discutir con las demás— para ella, ser madre era mucho más que tener que defender sus ideales ante las demás. Le parecía totalmente válido si una mujer quería centrarse en solo ser madre, pero ella no era así.

Ya casi dormida, su cerebro pensó en el momento en que Salvador y ella casi se besaron, y en cómo se tuvo que parar a sí misma. Abrió los ojos como platos y suspiró, volviendo a cerrar los ojos a sabiendas de que ya no podría dormir. Una parte de ella sabía que el miedo que sentía era normal, que había sufrido demasiado en su relación anterior y que no podía culparse por tener secuelas. La otra parte se preguntaba por qué seguía bloqueada, si en el resto de ámbitos de su vida se sentía completamente libre y hacía tiempo que no se sentía amenazada por la existencia de un hombre. Salvador era de todo menos intimidante, y le agradaba notar las diferencias entre él y su exmarido. La mujer no podía evitar analizar todos sus movimientos, conversaciones y pequeños tics, intentando buscar algo que no fuera perfecto en él. Lo único que había podido encontrar era que él la seguía tratando de usted, y ella no entendía por qué. Hasta le frustraba, pues Raquel siempre había sido conocida por ser una persona próxima y amable, y odiaba las formalidades fuera del trabajo. Le recordaban demasiado a la seriedad y tensión que se respiraba en la carpa durante las negociaciones, y prefería su vida sin esa tensión. Y aunque le frustraba, también había un trocito de ella que le gustaba que Salvador fuera tan serio— esa seriedad parecía natural en él, y no le molestaba tanto si después todo parecía fluir sin problema. Era como si estuvieran en una montaña rusa y tras la primera caída estuvieran en las partes más llanas, disfrutando del impulso que llevaba el vagón. Ninguno quería forzarlo a avanzar, pero tampoco querían pararlo. Se entendían y respetaban sus tiempos, algo que Raquel no había tenido en relaciones pasadas. _En algún momento dejará de tratarme de usted,_ la mujer se intentaba autoconvencer. Respiró profundo e intentó vaciar la mente para poder dormir.

* * *

“Mamá, voy a llevarle algunas verduras a una amiga. No tardaré mucho.” Raquel exclamó desde la puerta principal, recogiendo sus botas de montaña del zapatero y poniéndoselas con rapidez antes de coger las llaves e irse de la casa. En su mano una pequeña cesta de mimbre con zanahorias, tomates, una lechuga y un par de pepinos dentro— los primeros frutos que le daba el huerto y que ella aceptó con felicidad pese a su escaso tamaño. La jardinería le desestresaba de una manera que no habría podido vaticinar nunca, y el esfuerzo físico de remover la tierra y arrancar las verduras hacía que no perdiera su forma física completamente. Tenía que plantearse volver a hacer ejercicio, y tenía que admitir que los viñedos eran el mejor lugar para salir a correr. Pero hoy no salía a correr, no— iba a ver a Salvador. Abrió la camioneta y dejó la cesta en el asiento del copiloto, encendiendo el motor y saliendo de la finca en cuestión de segundos. Una vez tomó el camino más al norte bajó el ritmo, intentando localizar la casa del profesor. No sabía muy bien cuál era, pero no sería difícil diferenciarla. No había muchas bodegas abandonadas o en plena reforma en aquella zona. “Venga… va…” murmuró para sí misma, ignorando la versión de _Un beso y una flor_ de uno de sus grupos favoritos, Apolo 7. Pasaron muchos minutos, casi media hora, hasta que por fin vio la grandiosa mansión que llevaba tanto rato buscando. Construida de lo que parecían piedras de granito y rodeada de unos grandes pero descuidados jardines, tenía dos plantas que la hacían enorme. “Joder…” añadió con sorpresa al ver la inmensidad del edificio. Tomó el giro y aparcó la camioneta al inicio del camino, decidida a caminar hasta la casa y no arriesgarse a destrozar el asfalto con su vieja camioneta. Bajó del automóvil, cogió la cesta e inició su marcha, para darse la vuelta y mirarse en el retrovisor. Se la notaba cansada, y para nada iba igual de arreglada que el día que se habían visto, pero esperaba que el hombre ignorase su apariencia y viera más allá de eso. El nerviosismo de la mujer era obvio, pero intentó esconderlo lo mejor que pudo una vez llegó al gran portón de madera. Buscó el timbre y picó, cerrando los ojos al oír el sonido de pasos en el interior. Rezó para que esta fuera la casa correcta. La puerta se abrió escasos momentos después— pero no era Salvador el que estaba parado en el recibidor, sino un hombre de aproximadamente dos metros, con tatuajes cubriendo su brazo y barba larga. Se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos en los que Raquel supuso que sería un trabajador de la obra y se recuperó del susto inicial. “Hola, buenos días. ¿Está Salvador?”

“¿Salvador?”

“Sí, Salvador. Salvador Martín.”

“No… no conocer Salvador.” el hombre respondió con un español roto y un acento bastante fuerte. Raquel pronto reconoció el acento como serbio, acostumbrada a lidiar con delincuentes de esa zona europea en sus negociaciones. Razonando que era más probable que fuese un obrero a un delincuente, se imaginó que ni siquiera sabría el nombre del dueño de la casa.

“¿Seguro?” Raquel preguntó con decepción, pero queriendo asegurarse de que no se había equivocado. “Mide esto,” añadió mientras levantaba una mano y la ponía a la altura que creía que medía el maestro. Moviendo las manos y haciendo señas para explicarse mejor, se señaló el cuerpo y el cuello. “Lleva traje y corbata. Ah, y gafas.” dijo finalmente, señalando sus ojos y moviendo los dedos como en dos formas rectangulares. El hombre pareció no entender lo que decía hasta hacer este último gesto, cuando abrió la boca con sorpresa y rió.

“¡Ah, Profesor! Profesor está aquí, sí.” exclamó, asintiendo. Dicho eso, el hombre le cerró la puerta en las narices, haciendo que la mandíbula de Raquel se desencajase en una mueca de sorpresa. _¡¿Qué cojones?!_ pensó mientras hacía un amago de volver a picar al timbre. Fue entonces cuando se oyeron pasos acercándose a la puerta y voces en el interior de la casa, como si dos personas discutieran durante unos momentos. La mujer se mordió el labio, intentando escuchar algo de la conversación mientras esperaba. Consiguió entender palabras sueltas, y reconoció la voz de Salvador reprendiendo al trabajador por cerrar la puerta así.

_“No puedes cerrar la puerta así a la gente.”_

_¿A sus trabajadores sí les tutea, pero a mí no?_ la ex inspectora frunció el ceño. No iba a mentir, si la seriedad del hombre a veces la dejaba confusa, saber que no se comportaba así con otras personas la ofendía un poco. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando poner de lado ese hecho y así tener la mejor actitud cuando el profesor abriera la puerta. Pasaron unos segundos más hasta que se oyeron pasos alejándose y el portón de madera se abrió lentamente. “¿Quién— Raquel?” el profesor parecía no poder creer lo que estaba viendo, como si la mujer que había delante de él no pudiera ser real. Se quedó totalmente quieto durante unos segundos, como si su cerebro hubiera cortocircuitado momentáneamente, para luego dedicarle una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. “Raquel, qué sorpresa. Buenas tardes.”

“Hola.”

“¿Qué tal?”

“Pues bien, bien. Mmmm… Pasaba por la zona y me he fijado en la casa, y como dijo que estaría por aquí he pensado en… bueno, me apetecía verle.”

“A mí también me apetecía verla.” él respondió en voz un poco más baja, echando un vistazo rápido por encima de su hombro al interior de la casa. Raquel miró también, viendo como el serbio subía unas escaleras al fondo del amplio recibidor. Más al fondo, un gran arco daba paso a un salón cuyos muebles estaban tapados con sábanas y plásticos y rodeados de botes de pintura y material de obra aún sin utilizar. “Disculpe lo de antes, no suelo recibir visitas aquí.”

“¿Vengo en mal momento?”

“No, para nada. Me encanta que haya venido. Lo que pasa es que justo hoy los obreros han estado destruyendo una pared en la parte de atrás de la casa, y han echado varios químicos. La invitaría a pasar, pero está todo cubierto de polvo y escombros. Es mejor que no respire mucho el aire de dentro.” explicó Salvador con nerviosismo, mirando varias veces al interior de la casa de reojo antes de dar un paso adelante y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Raquel juraría que nunca le había visto nervioso, o al menos no tanto como ahora. Se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos, igual de nerviosa e incapaz siquiera de decirle que le había traído verduras. Salvador se acercó a ella y finalmente sonrió. “¿Le apetece que le enseñe el viñedo?”

* * *

Llevaban ya tres horas fuera y el sol estaba a punto de ponerse, pero ellos no parecían ser conscientes del paso del tiempo. Tras un largo paseo entre las viñas donde Salvador le había explicado con gran pasión el proceso que tenía pensado para crear sus vinos, habían llegado a un viejo cobertizo donde guardaba algunas de las botellas que según él más le inspiraban. Raquel le había escuchado con atención, disfrutando del brillo en los ojos del hombre cuando le hablaba de barriles de vino y barricas de sidra. Era como si un fuego se encendiera dentro de él en cuanto mencionaba sus proyectos. Mientras él había escogido una botella de vino acorde a los gustos de Raquel, la mujer había encontrado un par de copas en una caja de madera y envueltas en plástico. Con cuidado las había limpiado, para después meterlas junto a la botella en la cesta que aún colgaba de su brazo. Salvador había buscado algo donde sentarse y así evitar manchar sus pantalones, encontrando una vieja sábana entre las estanterías y sacudiéndola para quitarle el polvo. Finalmente habían subido un poco por la colina y escogido un sitio desde donde podían ver algunas de las fincas vecinas. Tomar vino sentados en la tierra de un viñedo no era algo elegante, ni un plan elaborado. No sabían siquiera si se podía considerar una cita, pero a ellos les parecía más que suficiente, hasta romántico. Raquel miró al horizonte, perdida en sus pensamientos durante unos segundos.

Había sido una tarde llena de risas y debates, en la que habían descubierto mil cosas el uno del otro. Salvador tomaba el café solo, mientras que Raquel prefería el café con leche. Él escribía, releía y corregía sus mensajes de texto antes de enviarlos, mientras que la inspectora solía mandar largos audios sin importarle si tenían sentido. El hombre prefería los gatos pero aún no había tenido oportunidad de adoptar uno, mientras que la inspectora siempre había convivido con animales y actualmente tenía cuatro perros. A Raquel le gustaba comer helados en cucurucho y no le importaba mancharse, mientras que Salvador envolvía la tarrina con varias servilletas y nunca mezclaba diferentes sabores. Salvador era un enamorado del cine e iba varias veces a la semana, mientras que Raquel prefería las tardes de película y manta en su sofá. Sin embargo, ninguno podía dejar de sonreír mientras escuchaba al otro hablar de sus hobbies y preferencias. A ambos les gustaban las palomitas saladas, el vino tinto y los baños de burbujas. Sorprendentemente, Salvador no se oponía a cantar en un karaoke, la opción favorita de Raquel y Alicia para pasar un sábado noche. A ambos les gustaban las películas antiguas de ciencia ficción, y ya estaban planeando ir juntos a algún pase de la cineteca o a alguna proyección de _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._ Raquel rió un poco y bebió otro sorbo de vino, escuchando al hombre con atención mientras él le comentaba cómo se rompió los dientes frontales de pequeño, imitando entre bromas la manera en la que había caído con los brazos en alto.

“Al final tuve suerte, porque aún eran dientes de leche. Y me sirvió para darme cuenta de que prefería arbitrar mil partidos antes que volver a jugar al fútbol.”

“A veces una retirada a tiempo también es una victoria.”

“Pues sí. ¿Usted practicaba algún deporte?”

“Sí… De hecho jugaba al fútbol, y era muy buena.”

“Se está quedando conmigo.”

“Para nada. En aquella época mi madre estaba obsesionada con apuntarme a clases de ballet, y me atosigaba para que escogiera una de las tantas escuelas que había mirado. Y a mí me daba igual el ballet, yo era feliz jugando con mis amigas después de clase y luego yendo a casa con mi hermana. Teníamos trece años y pues empezábamos a hablar de chicos y todo eso, y cuando mi amiga Noelia se echó novio pues mis amigas y yo empezamos a acompañar a los chicos al campo de fútbol. Normalmente nos sentábamos a estudiar o charlar, pero un día pues el imbécil de Pablo dijo una burrada y pues acabaron retandonos a echar un partido, pensando que seríamos penosas. Que lo fuimos, no se crea.” la mujer aclaró rápidamente con una sonrisa, antes de dar otro sorbo de su copa. Salvador hizo lo mismo, para después verter vino en las copas otra vez. “Pero yo me las apañé para marcar un gol, y se quedaron alucinados. Empecé a caerles mejor y me invitaban a jugar. Ya sabe, lo típico de que como eres más masculina”, la mujer hizo un gesto de comillas en el aire al pronunciar las últimas palabras con cara de disgusto, para después tomar la copa que le ofrecía el hombre, “los chicos dicen que no eres como las demás chicas, y te empiezan a aceptar como una de ellos. Creo que por culpa de eso no se me declaró ningún chico durante años… pero bueno, a lo que iba. Mi madre me acabó apuntando a clases de ballet, pero me las saltaba cada dos por tres y me iba a jugar con los chicos.”

“¿Y su madre nunca lo supo?”

“Tardó casi un año en enterarse… Pero cuando lo hizo, madre mía. Me cayó la bronca del siglo y acabé castigada durante meses. Ahora la entiendo, porque yo puedo ser igual de autoritaria con Paula, pero en aquella época me fastidiaba muchísimo.”

“Por cierto, ahora que la menciona… ¿Cómo está Paula? Creo que al final no me acordé de preguntarle el otro día cuando llegué a casa...”

“Ay, ya.” Raquel rió, poniendo los ojos en blanco durante un instante y encogiéndose de hombros. Ya casi ni se acordaba de la desafortunada interrupción de su hija, que había estado a punto de arruinar una maravillosa cita pero que por suerte ahora lo veían como anecdótico. “Pues al final solo fue una indigestión. Esa tarde era el cumple de Marina, una amiga suya del antiguo cole, y la muy burra se comió la mitad de las cosas que había para merendar, mezclándolo todo…”

“¿Y la fiebre?”

“Pues del subidón de azúcar que le dió.”

Ambos rieron ante la situación, dándose cuenta de lo dramática que parecía cuando Mariví llamó a la ex inspectora y lo cómica que era la realidad. La mano de Raquel se posó en el brazo del hombre y le dio un pequeño apretón, inclinándose hacia él y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. En cuestión de segundos el hombre pasó su brazo alrededor de ella, ambos sonriendo al darse cuenta de que se estaba poniendo el sol. Se quedaron así durante unos momentos, disfrutando de la vista que tenían desde el lugar y del absoluto silencio que la acompañaba. “Sabe que es tarde y que tendré que irme pronto, ¿verdad?”

“Sí.”

 _Aunque yo me quedaría aquí toda la vida,_ añadió Salvador mentalmente.


	10. Chapter 10

El hombre puso el intermitente y giró a la izquierda, obviando el cartel de prohibido el paso tal y como había indicado Raquel. No le había dicho exactamente su dirección, pero el profesor era bueno leyendo entre líneas y pronto adivinó que la mujer vivía en la misma finca en la que se ubicaba una de las bodegas más famosas de Toledo. El viñedo era extremadamente popular en la zona, pero pocos sabían de la pequeña casa que en el pasado había sido hogar de los temporeros. El profesor cruzó el viñedo en silencio, acompañado únicamente por el ruido del motor. No le gustaba tener música sonando de fondo al conducir, pues le distraía y evitaba que pudiera oír lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Suspiró mientras cruzaba la arboleda de la montaña, reduciendo la velocidad al ver la gran cantidad de curvas que había en la desolada carretera. En unos minutos volvería a Raquel, la mujer que hacía que su corazón se acelerase cada vez que la veía y que hacía que sintiera emociones desconocidas. Para él, visitar a la mujer era un gran paso que le ayudaría a conocerla más y conseguir mucha información sobre ella. Por desgracia, Sergio ya no sabía si esa información era necesaria o un capricho causado por su atracción hacia la mujer. Sus nervios se incrementaron cuando pensó en que su visita no era esperada por la inspectora, que seguramente no entendería por qué había ido a verla ni cómo había encontrado su hogar. Tampoco ayudaba que fuera a verla para traerle malas noticias, y esperaba que la mujer no se sintiera decepcionada con él cuando le dijera que no podría ir a la verbena y encontrarse allí como habían decidido esa misma mañana.

Miró de reojo el pequeño ramo de margaritas que había recogido, esperando que fuera un detalle suficientemente romántico a modo de disculpa. No sabía si era lo más adecuado respecto a la relación que tenían, pues su historia se escribía tan lentamente que no estaba seguro de si la mujer le veía como algo más que un amigo. Todo lo que rodeaba a su relación con la mujer era nuevo para él, y le tenía totalmente confuso. Cuando estaba delante de ella no sabía cómo actuar, ni cómo hacer que sus palabras tuvieran el sentido que quería que tuvieran a la hora de expresarse. Era una emoción extraña, que nunca había sentido antes. Y Sergio sabía que no debía sentirse así. Mirando las flores con más atención se dio cuenta de que algunos pétalos parecían haberse roto, y se lamentó por ser tan brusco. El hombre nunca había recogido flores para regalarselas a nadie, por la simple razón de que nunca había tenido a alguien que mereciera ese detalle. Sí, Sergio había estado en relaciones anteriormente, y sí, había regalado ramos comprados en floristerías. Pero las relaciones que Sergio había tenido en el pasado no habían llegado a significar nada para él, y acababa cortándolas de manera súbita al darse cuenta de que esas mujeres merecían más que un hombre que no sentía nada hacia ellas. No conseguía amarlas por mucho que se esforzara, pues sus imperfecciones siempre pesaban más que sus virtudes. No conseguía que ellas le entendieran, haciendo que su corazón se rompiera cuando sus intentos de ser romántico fallaban. Tras su último intento de ser un joven normal decidió cerrar su corazón con candado y tiró la llave al mar— una llave que parecía haber llegado a una orilla con el nombre de Raquel escrito en la arena.

Atravesó un viñedo con una alambrada de pinchos a su alrededor y llegó al final del camino, aparcando justo delante de la pequeña casa donde vivía la inspectora. Era una casa pequeña y la reconoció por los bancos de palés artesanos que la inspectora le había comentado que construía, además de los cuatro perros que corrían a la puerta entre ladridos. Raquel le había explicado cómo había adoptado a cada uno pese a que su expareja no quisiera que lo hiciera, pues era alérgico al pelo de los animales. Caminó alrededor del coche y cogió el ramo de flores con cuidado, para después cerrar la puerta y mirarse en el espejo retrovisor una última vez. Se arregló la corbata y pasó una mano por su pelo, peinando algunos mechones rebeldes que siempre arruinaban su arreglada imagen. Pulsó el botón de cierre de las llaves del coche e inició la marcha hacia la valla, empujando la puerta de madera y metiéndose dentro. Los perros lo asaltaron inmediatamente, apoyando sus patas frontales en sus piernas y moviendo la cola de lado a lado. “No, no.” el hombre dio un par de pasos atrás, intentando evitar que se le acercasen más o destrozaran con su boca el ramo de flores. No sabía cómo actuar ante los animales, pues no estaba acostumbrado a que se invadiera su espacio personal de una manera tan violenta— y los animales eran especialistas en hacer exactamente eso. “No, shh, fuera. Fuera, shhhhh.”

Fue entonces cuando un silbido rompió el silencio que reinaba alrededor de la casa, haciendo que los perros se alejaran del hombre y retrocedieron hasta el gran portón de la casa. Sergio miró al balcón de donde procedía el sonido, viendo como una mujer de avanzada edad y vestida con una bata de flores le sonreía. Supuso que esa era la famosa madre de Raquel, pues pese no haber tenido el placer de conocerla antes encajaba perfectamente con los pequeños detalles que la ex inspectora daba de ella— las arrugas de su piel, su pelo blanco y su baja estatura eran los más destacables, pero el que más llamaba la atención era el hecho de que siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara que denotaba calma y amabilidad. “Parece que les ha caído bien.” la mujer dijo en voz alta, señalando a los animales durante un segundo para después girarse y meterse en la casa sin dar tiempo a que el hombre le contestase. Sergio se quedó atónito, incapaz de entender qué acababa de pasar pero dudando en si debía acercarse a la puerta o no. Los animales seguían inmóviles, mirándole desde el portal sin pestañear casi, y él tragó saliva. Finalmente se abrió la puerta y Mariví le indicó que se acercara con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que rascaba la cabeza de uno de los labradores. “Supongo que buscas a mi hija, ¿no?”

“Pues sí, sí.” respondió él con nerviosismo, colocándose las gafas correctamente y dando unos pasos hacia la mujer. Los animales seguían mirándole de manera impasible, a excepción de la pequeña bola de pelo negra que olisqueaba los pies de la mujer y reclamaba que la levantase en sus brazos. “¿Cómo lo ha sabido?”

“Uy, a mi hija nunca se le ha dado bien lo de esconderme a los novios.”

Sergio tragó saliva, incapaz de encontrar una contestación a lo que la mujer acababa de decir. “No, nosotros no…” consiguió balbucear, dándose cuenta de que el ramo de flores que llevaba en la mano contradeciría todo lo que pudiera decir.

“Bueno, que yo ya sé que en la actualidad no se trata igual que antes, que ahora esto de ser novios en dos días no se estila.” la mujer hablaba igual de rápido que su hija, como si comunicarse de manera acelerada fuera algo hereditario. “Ay que tonta,” añadió con una pequeña risa. “Que ni me he presentado. Soy Mariví, la madre de Raquel. Que ahora que lo pienso, supongo que eso ya lo sabrás. Pasa, pasa,” la mujer se apartó de la puerta e hizo un gesto para que el hombre entrase antes de girarse y caminar hacia la cocina. “Cuidado al cerrar la puerta, no le des un portazo a Negrita.” añadió desde allí. Salvador se quedó dubitativo durante unos segundos, incapaz de entender a qué se refería con eso hasta que se dio cuenta de que los cuatro animales corrían a meterse en la casa tras la mujer. Los tres labradores pasaron a su lado como torbellinos, mientras que la pequeña perrita de color negro los siguió unos segundos después a ritmo pausado. Le daba la sensación de que alguna vez el pequeño animal se había quedado encerrado fuera de la casa o que sin querer se había golpeado contra la puerta al cerrarla. Se aseguró de que estaban todos dentro y después echó un vistazo fuera de la casa, como si esperase que algún otro animal hiciera su aparición. Cerró la puerta y caminó a la cocina, observando en silencio a su alrededor. De reojo pudo ver fotografías de las tres mujeres, colgadas en la pared de las escaleras que subían al segundo piso, al lado del arco que daba al salón. La casa tenía un concepto bastante abierto, perfecto para que la niña correteara de un lado a otro. Dio unos pasos más, entrando en la cocina.

"Raquel no está?"

"Pues no hijo. Entre que a Paula la han venido a buscar unas amigas más pronto para ir juntas a la feria y que Raquel ha tenido que ir a comprar nosequé medicación mía que nos faltaba, pues justo me has pillado sola en casa. Que no soy Raquel, pero soy buena compañía. ¿Y cómo te llamas?”

“Salvador. Salvador Martín.” respondió él de manera distraída, fijándose en una fotografía que había colgada en la puerta de la nevera. En ella las tres mujeres de la familia sonreían a cámara, sujetando cada una a un cachorro de color claro. No podía ser una foto muy antigua, tal vez de un par de años antes— la niña parecía no tener más de seis años, y los animales eran obviamente los perros que ahora esperaban a que Mariví les diera una chuchería. Sergio supuso que la persona que había hecho la fotografía era el padre de Paula. Tragó saliva, intentando que la crispación que le provocaba el pensar en él no se reflejase en su cara— nunca mostraría un ápice de simpatía hacia un maltratador. “La verdad que tienen ustedes una casa preciosa.”

“Muchas gracias. Ay, y no me trates de usted, que a mí es que esto de que se me trate de usted se me hace raro. Sé que no lo parece, pero no soy tan mayor.” la mujer dijo en tono de broma, repartiendo pequeñas chucherías con forma de hueso entre los animales y después caminando hacia la mesa, donde una humeante taza de café había quedado olvidada hacía pocos momentos. La cocina era abierta y Raquel había aprovechado el espacio de la gran habitación para una mesa donde tomar café, y seguramente desayunar. “Pues has tenido suerte que he subido a dejar un poco de ropa en la habitación de Paulita, que si no estas bestias te habrían arruinado las flores. ¿Son para Raquel?”

“S— Sí.”

“Ay, que majo eres. Seguro que le encantarán. Déjalas en la encimera de ahí, la que es más alta. Así los perros no las podrán tocar, que como se las coman te quedas sin regalo. Estaba tomando un café, ¿quieres que te haga uno?”

“No quisiera molestarla.” dijo el hombre, siguiendo las instrucciones de la mujer y dejando las margaritas delicadamente sobre el frío mármol. Se giró, volviendo a encontrarse con la atenta mirada de los animales. Sergio se preguntó si estaban entrenados para desconfiar de los extraños, o si simplemente eran capaces de oler sus mentiras.

“Pero si no tardo nada, es solo calentar un poco el de la cafetera.” Mariví dijo, lista para encender la cafetera en cuanto el hombre aceptase su invitación. “Lo que pasa es que tendrá que ser descafeinado, que a estas horas ya no quiero desvelarme.” Sergio se dio cuenta de que la mejor manera de contentarla era acceder a su oferta, pues la mujer parecía ser igual de testaruda que su hija. Con suerte la mujer le daría un respiro mientras tomaban café.

“Ah bueno, pues muchas gracias.”

“Qué bien. Siéntate, ¿eh?” le indicó ella, señalando una de las sillas para después ponerse a su nueva tarea, dándole la espalda. Sergio obedeció y se quitó la chaqueta de traje, notando el calor que hacía en el hogar pese a que estaban todas las ventanas abiertas. Tal vez era él mismo el que estaba sofocado pese a aparentar calma. “¿Quieres azúcar?” preguntó Mariví, girándose y caminando hacia la encimera que dividía la cocina en dos zonas.

“Sí, por favor. Tres cucharadas.”

“Eres goloso, ¿eh?” la mujer se rió, sirviendo el azúcar en la taza del hombre y caminando hacia la mesa sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa de sus labios. Era una mujer tan risueña y simpática que hacía que Sergio se preguntase si Raquel había heredado la seriedad de su padre, o si había sido como ella y en algún momento había perdido esa felicidad. La risa pícara de la mujer le sacó de ese pensamiento que acababa de empezar. “Yo también, aunque no debería.” dijo la mujer, posando la taza en la mesa y sentándose justo delante de él.

“Muchas gracias.” murmuró él con una sonrisa tímida antes de quedarse en un silencio que duró tan solo unos segundos— los mismos segundos que tardó Mariví en soplar en su café para enfriar levemente el contenido de la taza antes de volver a hablar.

“Mi hija ayer llegó bastante tarde.” empezó con su ya habitual tono animado. Sergio respiró fuertemente, dándose cuenta de que si la mujer seguía preguntando tendría que dar detalles de su relación con Raquel. La anciana nunca le creería si le dijera que no eran más que dos conocidos que simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. “¿Estuvo contigo?”

“Pues…” empezó a hablar él, removiendo el café con calma.  _ Piensa, Sergio, piensa… Tienes que responder como haría Salvador. Y Salvador es un hombre cercano y amable, el yerno que toda mujer quiere para su hija. _ “Pues la verdad es que sí. Ayer… Ayer nos vimos.” dijo de manera impasible, con una de las sonrisas amables y cercanas que tanto había ensayado frente al espejo.

“Bien.” la mujer asintió complacida, feliz de que sus teorías sobre el paradero de su hija fueran correctas. Tras unos segundos más de silencio, se aclaró la garganta y se inclinó hacia él, mirándole con curiosidad. “¿Hicisteis el amor?”

_ Madre mía, esta señora va al grano. _

La mandíbula de Sergio se desencajó, pues las palabras de la mujer lo habían dejado patidifuso. Incapaz de saber qué decir, intentó recuperar la compostura como pudo, pero sentía como su cuerpo temblaba ante la incapacidad de escapar a una pregunta tan comprometida. “Pues…” empezó. Su mirada cayó a su regazo mientras le daba la risa floja, preguntándose cómo podía ser que la mujer estuviera tan convencida de que él y Raquel eran pareja. Le surgieron infinidad de preguntas. ¿Le habría explicado algo la inspectora a su madre? ¿Qué sabía Mariví de Salvador exactamente? ¿Eran comentarios positivos? El hombre inhaló fuertemente, serenándose y decidiendo que era mejor responder y que pasase lo que tuviera que pasar. “Pues la verdad es que no.”

“Bueno, pues perdona la intromisión, pero es que mi hija necesita como agua de mayo que la quieran y que le hagan el amor.” Mariví alargó la mano y dio unos pequeños toques sobre el dorso de la mano de él, una muestra de afecto súbita y que Sergio no se esperaba. La mujer era extremadamente cercana, y eso descolocaba al hombre por completo. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas así, ni estaba acostumbrado a dejar que le tratasen con esa cercanía. “Y que sea un hombre bueno. Y tu pareces un hombre bueno, Santi. Te lo veo en la mirada.”

“Gracias, es usted… eres muy amable, Mariví. Aunque me llamo Salva, no Santi. Pero mucha gente se confunde, no se preocupe.” dijo entre risas nerviosas, intentando salir del paso lo mejor que pudo. La mujer daba la imagen de ser un poco despistada, un rasgo que— a juzgar por su incapacidad de cargar el teléfono móvil antes de salir de casa— estaba claro que Raquel había heredado.

“Ay, madre mía, disculpa Salva. Si es que soy malísima con los nombres. No es nada personal, ¿eh? Se me olvidan siempre. Estoy empezando a usar notas de esas que se pegan, para acordarme de detalles así sin importancia.”

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose rompió la conversación, haciendo que ambos se quedaran en silencio. Oyeron como alguien se movía en el recibidor, y los cuatro animales que hacía ya rato que habían desaparecido de la cocina volvieron a hacer acto de presencia, correteando por la casa en busca del origen de los inesperados ruidos. El sonido sordo de dos zapatos cayendo contra el suelo de manera desordenada fue seguido por el de un bolso siendo colocado en el mueble, para finalizar con la puerta cerrándose totalmente. La voz alta y clara de Raquel hizo eco por las paredes, hablando a los animales con voz cariñosa.

“Pero bueno, ¿que me echabais de menos?” la oyeron decir. Sergio se levantó de la mesa en un acto reflejo, como si no esperase la llegada de la mujer. Pero verla era la única razón por la que estaba allí. “Mamá, ya estoy aquí. Traigo todo lo que necesitábamos de la farmacia, y he comprado paracetamol también.” la voz de Raquel gritó desde la otra estancia, aproximándose a medida que hablaba. “Ves vistiéndote y vamos a la feri—” La mujer se quedó petrificada nada más cruzar el arco que comunicaba la cocina con el recibidor, atónita ante la imagen del hombre en su cocina. Lo miró de arriba abajo, como si mirarle fuera a dar respuesta a la pregunta de qué hacía Salvador allí. Él la miró en silencio, viendo como tragaba saliva y después sacudía la cabeza. “¿Salvador? Pero... ¿Qué hace usted aquí?”

“Hija, yo subo arriba a vestirme.” interrumpió Mariví antes de que él pudiera decir nada, acercándose a ellos. Pasó por el lado de Sergio y dio dos besos a su hija y unos golpecitos en el hombro a modo de saludo. Raquel giró la cara hacia ella, pero siguió mirando al hombre de reojo. “Y ya que estoy arriba y tú estás acompañada pues aprovecharé y me leeré la  _ Pronto,  _ que se ve que la Marta Sánchez esta, la que cantaba en Olé Olé, ha posado desnuda para promocionar el cáncer. Bueno, para promocionar el cáncer no, para promocionar la investigación del cáncer.” la mujer se rió, girándose y agachándose para coger en brazos a la pequeña perrita que volvía a reclamar su atención. “Bueno, eso. Que tú ya me avisas y ya bajaré. Y así os ponéis al día tú y Santi.” añadió, guiñando un ojo a su hija indiscretamente.

“Se llama Salva, mamá.”

“Eso, eso, Salva. Qué cabeza la mía…” murmuró la anciana, subiendo las escaleras con calma y finalmente dejándolos solos. Tanto la inspectora como el profesor la siguieron con la mirada, intentando entender qué acababa de pasar, para después mirarse el uno al otro con nerviosismo.

“Salvador,” Raquel fue la primera en romper el silencio, humedeciéndose los labios mientras intentaba encontrar algo que decir. “Perdone que no le haya ni saludado, es que… Bueno, no esperaba verle aquí, en mi cocina.”

“Sí, disculpe. No quería invadir su privacidad, de hecho mi plan era picar a la puerta y ya... “

“No, no. No me molesta. Solo me ha sorprendido. ¿Qué hace aquí? Habíamos quedado en el pueblo, ¿no?”

“Sí, sí. Lo que pasa es que me ha surgido un imprevisto de la obra y dudo mucho que pueda asistir a la verbena. Y no quería avisarla con un mensaje de texto, no quiero que piense que le estoy dando plantón ni mucho menos. Pero quería disculparme. De hecho le he traído...” dijo a gran velocidad, dejando entrever su nerviosismo por primera vez. Se miró las manos vacías, dándose cuenta de que no llevaba las flores que había traído. Se apresuró a recogerlas de la alta encimera donde las había dejado, volviendo a donde le esperaba Raquel en cuestión de segundos. “Le he traído esto. No sé si le gustan las margaritas, pero he pensado que el detalle compensaría el chasco, aunque fuera solo un poco.”

La mujer miró las flores con detenimiento, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por los pétalos y disfrutando del suave tacto y el maravilloso olor. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara y le miró con adoración, para después suspirar tristemente. “Es una pena, me apetecía mucho pasear por el pueblo con usted. Ya sabe, disfrutar de la feria y tomar una cerveza mientras charlamos tranquilamente, aprovechando que Paula está con sus amigas. Aunque tener una charla tranquila no es posible estando mi madre.” bromeó, intentando quitar peso a la decepción que sentía. Sergio suspiró, viendo como se acercaba un poco hacia él. “Sé que suena un poco infantil, pero un par de vueltas en la noria con usted me parecían el mejor plan para esta noche.”


End file.
